A moment
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Kouga hears a pained cry in the night and races towards Kaede's village where his friends rest ... A moment is all it takes to change a life forever...
1. The first moment

**A moment**

Description: Kouga hears a pained cry in the night and races towards Kaede's village where his friends rest ... A moment is all it takes to change a life forever...

Pairing: InuxKou

_Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this now since I don't intend to repeat myself in the chapters to follow. I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did I can guarantee it would probably not be allowed on tv due to all the hot man on man action ;)_

_**Chapter 1: The first moment **_

An explosion and cry of pain could be heard ringing through the forest. A onyx haired mans head whipped up at the sound. By the sounds of it the explosion had originated from the village he had been heading towards and a sudden shiver ran down his spine as he hurried as fast as he could push his legs to move. Something was not right and that voice had sounded too familiar.

He skidded to a halt as soon as he reached the village and was shocked at the sight that awaited him. There were dead bodies strewn haphazardly all over the place. Most he didn't recognize but then he spotted a familiar figure and ran over to it. He quickly checked the body over but it was obvious even at a glance the man was dead. He had been a monk, pervert, and one of his few friends. Quickly he stood up as he realized that he didn't see the rest of his friends. After a moment of looking he heard another cry similar to the first one that had made him hurry to the village. He ran to the sound and stopped dead. Before him lay the rest of his friends likely dead as well but his attention was drawn to the two still standing figures in the middle of the carnage. First he glared at the woman who stood there looking pristine almost as if she had just walked in on the carnage instead of causing it. She had a malicious smirk on her face as she absentmindedly flicked her fan open and closed. She had red eyes that showed how much she enjoyed the bloodbath in front of her while she played with her toy. She flicked open her fan with an expert motion.

"It's time for our game to end Inuyasha." She purred as she flicked her wrist sending an attack heading straight for the injured man. Suddenly the man looked over at Inuyasha as if just noticing something key. He looked up at the sky and cursed all the kami. There was no moon. Tonight Inuyasha was human and would die if he received anymore damage. Gritting his teeth he bolted for where Inuyasha stood using his sword as a crutch to support his weight. Thankfully he reached Inuyasha just in time to pull him out of the line of attack and quickly pulling Inuyasha behind him as he faced the vile woman. "Oh what a nice surprise. If it isn't wolf boy or should I say prince Kouga?" She purred as she slanted him a seductive smirk. "How's your pack doing?" she asked offhand only to flick her fan open to cover her face as she let out a soft gasp. "Oh thats right I killed most of them." she added closing her fan and giving him a deadly smile. Kouga let out a growl as he shifted to block the injured man from her view as he pulled out his sword. "Oh my not one for talking are you? Unfortunately I must take my leave. My master didn't order me to kill you so I shall take my leave." She said with a small bow as she removed the feather from her hair in one swift moment and in moments it had grown and she was flying off on it. Kouga watched her disappear before he turned around took at Inuyasha who at that moment had let out a grunt and fallen to the ground unconscious.

Kouga quickly assessed his friend. He was in bad shape and if it wasn't almost sunrise would have surely died. He helped adjust the unconscious man so he'd be more comfortable and started searching for survivors. First he started with his other friends. The first body he spotted was a gentle looking brown haired woman. She was a demon slayer but had made multiple demons, like himself, her friend. The gut wound made it obvious that there had been no chance to save her even if he had arrived before her death. Next he ran over to where a demon child and demon cat lay. The cat had obviously given her life to protect the small child. Quickly looking the child over he found that although in rough shape he would live if he got attention relatively soon. So gingerly he picked up the child and lay him next to Inuyasha's unconscious form. The next person he saw made his blood run cold. There lay the woman he had once claimed to love and his closest friend. Without even walking over he could tell that she had died instantly from the way her neck had been twisted in such an impossible angle. Kouga let a howl escape his lips as he looked around at his injured and dead friends. After a moment he stopped as more howls in the distance could be heard and started checking on the villagers. Even to a less experienced eye it was obvious that his friends had defended the village as well as they could. Most of the villagers were just injured and only an unlucky few that hadn't been able to get out of the way had died. By the time he had found all the survivors and helped them get more comfortable a few other men and a pack of wolves had arrived on the scene. Kouga was drawn to their presence when he heard the twin gasps and the whines from the wolves around them. "Kouga what happened?" One of the men asked as he stepped forward on uneasy feet.

"Kagura." Kouga said as he looked up at the slowly lightening sky.

Both the men let out sobs as they noticed their friends dead bodies lined up with a few of the villagers that had also perished. "Sister Kagome!" They exclaimed as they noticed the body of the woman Kouga had once loved.

"Ginta. Hakkaku." Kouga said gently pulling his friends and pack mates attention back to himself. "Shippo needs medical attention immediately or he will die." he said as he motioned to the demon child he had placed next to Inuyasha earlier. "Most of the villagers will survive but they need help as well. There are too many wounded. Take Shippo back to the pack as fast as you can and send all able bodied men, women, and wolves back." The one named Ginta walked over to Shippo and picked up the whimpering child as he tried to adjust him in his arms so he'd rest comfortably along the journey. Hakkaku nodded feeling a numbness fall over him as the two took off. As the wolves turned to follow the two Kouga motioned for them to stay. The wolves obeyed and walked towards their leader cautious to avoid stepping on any of the dead bodies Kouga hadn't managed to get to yet. They looked up at Kouga expectantly waiting for his orders. "These people will need food and protection. You three I want a constant perimeter around the village. Nobody gets in without my knowledge." The three wolves barked in understanding and took off to complete their task. "You three go hunt down some food. By the looks of it most of the food stores were destroyed in the attack and these people are gonna need to eat." The indicated wolves took off towards the surrounding woods and disappeared. "You both are the fastest." Kouga said indicated two of the wolves who stepped forward. "Go to the stream nearby and get water we're gonna need it." He said handing both wolves a bucket that they gently took into their mouthes and nodded their understanding as they took off. The remaining four wolves waited patently for their leader to gather his thoughts for a moment. "The rest of you do what you can to help the villagers and check to see if I missed some of the survivors or if they fled into the surrounding woods during the commotion. All four wolves gave small barks as they headed in different directions.

Kouga continued to do what he could. When the wolves he had sent for water returned with their heads soaked with water he couldn't help but almost smile. "You know you didn't have to fully submerge your head to get the water right?" he asked with a joking tone to his voice as he took a bucket from one of the wolves and emptied it into a large pot that he had found. The wolf he had taken the bucket from gave him a toothy grin that spelled mischief while the other let out a very human sounding groan while she shook her head. Kouga gave both wolves back their empty buckets and sent them on their way again.

A soft howl was heard a few hundred feet away and Kouga ran over to see what was up. By the sound of the voice it had been one of the wolves he had sent to help the survivors. When he arrived at the position he saw a frightened looking girl. She held a cooking knife in front of her as a weapon as his wolf tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. A small scratch marked its nose where it had apparently gotten too close to the small knife. The wolf looked up at Kouga apology clearly evident on its face for scaring the child. Kouga patted the wolf on the head and sent it on its way while he squatted down in front of the child. She looked almost wild eyed as she pushed herself more firmly against the tree she had at her back for protection. "It's alright. We're here to help." He said trying to calm the child. He sniffed the air and then looked at the girl again more fully this time. "Rin?" he asked looking her over. After a moment he realized it was indeed the ward of Sesshomaru's. Why she was here without her protector and adoptive father was beyond his understanding. "Are you alright? Where's Sesshomaru?" With the mention of her father Rin visibly calmed as she looked at Kouga a little closer. Caution still evident in her round eyes.

"He needed to meet with the leaders of the north so he left me here with Kagome and Inuyasha for protection. He said it was too dangerous for a child." Rin said softly as she finally recognized Kouga as one of Kagome's friends. She dropped the small knife as her hands went to cover her now teary eyes. Now that there was someone here to protect her she let her tiny body feel all the fear and grief she had managed to guard herself from while she had been in danger. While her small body shook with sobs Kouga picked up and held her close to his chest. She continued to sob into his chest as she realized just how lucky she had been. Kouga walked back to the village with the sobbing girl. When he arrived he noticed that Inuyasha had physically changed. Looking up at the slowly rising sun Kouga realized that the sun had risen while he was with Rin. Once Rin had seemed to settle down he tried to place the girl on a comfortable looking bed he had found but the girl cried out and begged not to be left alone. Kouga let out a sigh indulged the girl. She was obviously at her breaking point and needed something solid she could depend on. He let out a whistle and the wolf that had found Rin initially came lopping over. The wolf sat down giving Rin a cautious look hoping to not scare her. Kouga smiled she was one of the most gentle wolves he had ever met and the best with children of all sorts. He couldn't have picked a better wolf to have found the distraught child if he had wanted to.

"Rin." Kouga said kneeling down next to the girl who looked at the wolf cautiously as she tried to give Kouga her attention. "This is Shadow." He said motioning to the dark gray almost black wolf. "She's the one that found you remember?" He asked patently as Rin looked at the wolf and noticed the small slash on its nose and nodded. "She's sorry for having startled you Rin, but tell me did she do anything threatening to you or hurt you in anyway?" The said wolf looked at Kouga sharply obviously insulted at the comment but held back the growl that worked its way up her throat. She would never do anything to harm a cub human or otherwise and the mere idea of how anyone could made her fur stand on end. She knew her alpha though and he was getting at something … she hoped. Rin looked back at the wolf and thought for a second having to think over the encounter with the wolf a few times now that her mind had started to calm. Finally as if coming upon a life changing realization Rin shook her head slowly. The wolf had done everything it could to try to calm the child and when everything she did only seemed to make the situation worse she had called out to Kouga. "She is the sweetest wolf to have ever existent and would give her life to protect any child in need." Kouga said looking at Shadow fondly. The wolf wagged her tail at the compliment from her alpha as she worked out what he was planning in her head. "Now I have a lot of people here I need to help. Would you be alright if I left you with Shadow?" he asked motioning to Shadow who currently had her head cocked to the side with a happy look on her face as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. It was the image of a happy gentle puppy and Rin couldn't help but giggle a little. She had never seen a wolf look so friendly. Slowly Shadow stepped towards Rin and gave her an affectionate lick that made the girl giggle. It tickled. She reached out and gave Shadow a tentative scratch to the head that the wolf leaned into happily. Kouga smiled. If anyone could win over a scared child it was Shadow.

"I think I'll be alright." Rin said finally looking up at Kouga. "You'll be close by right?" She asked worriedly. Kouga nodded and Rin visibly relaxed.

By the time the rest of Kouga's pack had arrived he had all the dead bodies lined up and had the survivors tended to. Looking over he noticed that Rin had fallen asleep curled up using Shadow as a pillow while the wolf protectively wrapped herself around the child. It was a shame Shadow was incapable of bearing pups she would have been a perfect mother.

"Kouga what needs to be done?" Asked one of the she-demons that arrived on the scene. "Hakkaku already explained what happened." She said looking around.

"The wounds need to be retreated. I did what I could to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds but its all a temporary fix at best. There is fresh clean water and a half dozen rabbits the wolves found. They're out getting more to feed the village as we speak." Kouga stopped for a moment as he looked around. The pack healer stepped forward and placed a hand on the young mans shoulder.

"You have done well pup for such a short period of time." She said giving his shoulder a squeeze. Then she looked around taking in the sight in front of her and started barking orders. Sending some of the men, women, and wolves to gather medical herbs, check the wounded, rip destroyed clothing and fabric into strips for bandages, start a fire, boil water, cook food, and help the wolves search for more food. The demons scattered as fast as the commands fell from her lips. Everyone knew what needed to be done and would get it done. With that knowledge Kouga let himself slump down and lean against a nearby building and relax for the first time since he had happened upon the scene hours ago. The healer walked over to him and gave him an approving look. "You did well pup. Just from what I've seen over the last few minutes your quick action saved many of these humans lives. Most of even the best leaders wouldn't have taken control of the situation as well as you did..." She paused glancing at the group of dead bodies the pack had considered friends. "Especially considering the circumstances. If you need a few moments Kouga we've got this under control." She said looking at him with obvious concern lacing her features. After a moment she held out her arms and Kouga collapsed into her loving embrace. "Oh pup you try to look so strong for the rest of us." She said as she held him as he let the events of the last few hours wash over him much as Rin had done earlier. She rubbed southing circles into his back as he openly cried into her chest. "Oh pup." She said holding him tightly.

"If I had arrived earlier I might have been able to save them..." Kouga said as he completely fell apart. "If only I hadn't thought it was a nice night and I'd leisurely make my way here... I could have made a difference I know I could. They didn't have to die." He whispered into her chest.

"Pup there is no way you could have known." She said trying to sooth him. After a few moments his tears stopped but she could tell that he was far from the calm collected leader he had shown everyone else he was. "Oh pup..." she said running a hand over his hair.

A feral growl could be heard a small distance away and Kouga stiffened. The both looked over and saw a red eyed Inuyasha crouching where he had been laying unconscious a moment ago. Kouga swore as he tore himself out of the womans arms and quickly replaced his leader like calm as he approached the irate volatile demon. "Inuyasha..." Kouga said slowly as the red eyes settled on him. Kouga held back the urge to run. When Inuyasha was in this form he was merciless and craved blood. Inuyasha released a feral growl as he took a step towards Kouga. Everyone human and demon took slow cautious steps away from Inuyasha and Kouga. They had either seen or heard about what Inuyasha could do in this form even the great Sesshomaru was wary of him like this. Out of the corner of his eye Kouga saw Shadow wake Rin up and quickly move her away from them as she eyed Inuyasha warily and Kouga seriously. She knew what her task was and Kouga gave a minuscule nod to indicate to her to continue along her way. He looked back at Inuyasha who had taken a few more steps towards Kouga. "Mother..." Kouga whispered to the healer. "Keep everyone safe you're in charge till I return." She gave him an almost unheard growl of confirmation and Kouga launched himself at Inuyasha knocking the demon a good ten feet back and away from where the rest of the people stood. As quickly as he could Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the stomach sending the demon into the surrounding forest and away from everyone. Instantly he followed after trying to pull the irate irrational demon farther away from innocent people also trying to give the demon time to calm down enough that he returned to his normal half-demon form. Hours passed and Kouga was becoming tired as he dodged one attack after another. He had never seen Inuyasha so worked up. Not that he blamed him any if what had happened had shocked Kouga to the core he couldn't even imagine how Inuyasha felt. He HAD been there and HADN'T been able to protect his oddly formed pack and family. To add insult to injury he had survived while all those who trusted him with their lives, and he had trusted and loved had died.

Kagome. The word came floating to Inuyasha's mind and a tear escaped his red eyes. He hadn't been able to protect the girl he loved. Again. Or the people who had been the first in his life to show him acceptance and compassion. He hadn't even had the chance to finally tell her just how much she really meant to him. He let out a howl of pain and rage. At that exact moment he felt exactly as useless and worthless as almost everyone in his life had ever claimed him to be. He slashed his claws at Kouga's neck for what must have been the hundredth time in the last few hours. Due to Kouga's waining strength the claws managed to scratch across Kouga's neck but not enough to seriously injure him to Inuyasha's hazy minds irritation. The grunt Kouga let out at the injury did please Inuyasha though.

'I can't keep this up much longer.' Kouga's tired mind thought as he tried to quickly come up with something. Anything. 'Shit! What was that story Kagome told me once about how she had managed to knock Inuyasha out of his?' He thought furiously. He had assumed the inu would run out of energy long ago so he hadn't come up with a second plan. 'Shock!' His mind shouted in triumph. 'She did something so shocking to his mind that he had instantaneously snapped out of it.' He mentally groan at what he remembered she had done. 'That would most definitely shock the hell out of him but would probably send him into a worse bloodthirsty rage coming from me.' He groaned again. 'There's got to be something I can do...' Suddenly his back hit a wall. Kouga cursed himself. He had been so busy trying to think and avoid Inuyasha's continuous attacks that he hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had been herding him into a corner. The smirk on Inuyasha's face showed that he knew he had won. "Inuyasha snap out of it already! I know you're hurting but you did everything you could to help them." Kouga said quickly as he tried to find an opening that he could escape from. His words stilled Inuyasha momentarily but a roar ripped itself from his lips as he lunged towards Kouga claws ready to shred him.

Out of time and options Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and crushed his lips to the snarling demons. Instantaneously Inuyasha stilled. Kouga let out a mental sigh. It had worked. Then he felt one of those clawed hands wrap around his waist and pull him closer as Inuyasha kissed Kouga back with so much force Kouga almost whimpered. 'Ok that didn't work! What the hell!' Kouga's mind screamed as bells went off in his head that he was in more danger now then before. Inuyasha's mouth continued to assault Kouga's mercilessly. To Kouga's dismay soon Inuyasha was dragging moans out of Kouga. He had never been kissed like that before and if it had been anyone besides a crazed Inuyasha Kouga might not have minded.

Slowly the kisses became less frenzied and more gentle and passionate. Kouga moaned deeply in response. Soon to Kouga's disgust he was responding to the soft lips as they continued to assault his mouth. At the sound of Kouga's moan Inuyasha let out a growl of approval and moved down from his lips to nibble gently on Kouga's jaw and then down to his neck where he played with the flesh there. He alternated between sensual licks and nips as he found a rather sensitive spot that made Kouga let out a throaty moan.

Inuyasha smirked and continued to assault the spot making Kouga writhe against him in pleasure. One of Inuyasha's hands shot down to grasp Kouga's quickly hardening cock. Kouga let out a surprised gasp and Inuyasha took that chance to assault Kouga's mouth again and slide his tongue in to taste the wolf. To his pleasure the wolf tasted great and wasn't a half bad kisser. Inuyasha gave his hand an experimental stroke on Kouga's dick and was pleased with the instant reaction he got out of the wolf and continued. He alternated between long, short, fast, and slow strokes driving the wolf closer and closer but not allowing him his sweet release.

Soon Kouga was whimpering in Inuyasha's hold and he smirked pleased that he had been able to turn such a proud unyielding demon into a writhing unintelligible mass that had to lean heavily on the rock behind him for support. Not even thinking about his actions Kouga reached up and started massaging Inuyasha's puppy ears tenderly and Inuyasha let out a purr of approval that rumbled in his chest. Inuyasha firmly pressed his own rock hard erection against Kouga causing Kouga to gasp into the kiss in surprise. Inuyasha let out a growl as he rubbed his cloth covered dick against Kouga again. Taking the hint Kouga gave a mental sigh. His hands slowly worked their way down to Inuyasha's waist and loosened the tie on his pants. He slipped his hand inside to come in contact with Inuyashas throbbing member. Inuyasha gave a moan of approval as he moved to assault Kouga's neck again. Kouga gave the member an experimental stroke causing a pleased sound to emanate from Inuyasha. In response Inuyasha non to gently started sucking and biting the sensitive spot on Kouga's neck spurring Kouga to continue. Soon both the demons were mewling in pleasure. Kouga was so close he could almost see his release causing him to speed up his ministrations on Inuyasha's member. After a few more strokes Kouga felt Inuyasha twitch and Inuyasha sped up the motion of his hand on Kouga.A moment later both demons simultaneously released their pent up seed and at that exact moment Inuyasha sunk his extended fangs into Kouga's neck marking him as his. Kouga cried out from the pain and pleasure. After a moment of sucking on the wound Inuyasha released the abused flesh and pulled his hand away from Kouga's spent member. Absentmindedly he licked his hand clean thinking happily that Kouga didn't taste half bad. He then proceeded to clean them both while fixing their clothes and pulled the half conscious demon into his lap as he leaned against the rock and proceeded to fall asleep with his new mate. His demon was sated and pleased at what a strong alluring mate it had found. As Inuyasha slowly drifted into sleep he felt himself change back into his half-demon form. Releasing a content sigh he let a dreamless sleep engulf him.

_That is all for now my loves :3_

_I hope you all liked my first Inuyasha/Kouga pairing. Please R&R. Thinking about it I could happily let the story end here but I've got so much planned for our hot demon boys it wouldn't be fair to end it here. So please feel free to tell me what you think. I excitedly look forward to it. If I like what you suggest I might even include it in upcoming chapters :D_

_(Also I have not forgotten my other stories so don't fret you're chapter is on its way. I'm just trying to work out the kinks.)_

_Till next time. In Chapter 2: The second moment._


	2. The second moment and Kouga's choice

_**Chapter 2: The second moment and Kouga's choice**_

Around sundown Kouga stirred. He felt content with no desire to wake and move from his position. Something about that very thought irked Kouga. It was such a weird idea for him. He slowly pried his eyes open and yawned. What he saw caused him to eep and fall backward. In front of him stood a very amused looking Ginta and Hakkaku. As he rubbed his head, which he had just banged against the ground, he tried to figure out why they looked so amused. Then it hit him. He had been asleep curled up like a content puppy with Inuyasha. During their sleep the two of them had shifted their positions so Kouga was holding Inuyasha firmly to him with Inuyasha molded to his body as he used Kouga's shoulder for a pillow. Inuyasha rolled over and whined softly at the lost warmth but remained asleep. For a moment it evaded Kouga of how he had even ended up in such a weird position. Then the memories of what had happened hit him and his hand flew to his neck where he could feel the now sealed mark Inuyasha had left. It was a neat scar of raised flesh that perfectly matched Inuyasha's bite. Kouga let out an unconscious whimper at how his life had just taken a drastic turn in a new unwelcome direction. Ginta and Hakkaku's smiles were wiped clean off their faces as they heard Kouga and saw what he was covering. In Inuyasha's half asleep state he reached out to Kouga hoping to help comfort him with a soft purring sound. His demon knew its mate was distressed and wanted to help sooth him. To Kouga's dismay he started to relax.

After a moment Inuyasha snuggled against Kouga's leg and with a sigh inhaled his scent. Paused. Sniffed again. Then his eyes snapped open and he jerked his head away from Kouga with shock obvious on his face. The complete shock on Inuyashas face saddened and hurt a part of Kouga but he pushed that foreign part away violently. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled shoving Kouga away as he jumped away slamming his back painfully against the wall. Inuyasha's demon side growled in irritation at his actions and demanded he go sooth the man and apologize for his actions. "What..." Inuyasha cut off his sentence as memories started running rampant through his head. "What happened? How did I end up here with wolfboy? The last thing I remember is …." Inuyasha visibly paled. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara..." he whispered each name. His pack. His family. "I …. I couldn't do anything... I tried but could only watch as they died one after the other..." his form visibly slumped in depression. "Kagome..." A soft sob could be heard from the boy. A part of Kouga's heart broke and he moved on instinct. He motioned for Ginta and Hakkaku to leave and keep what they had seen a secret. Both of the wolves left quietly feeling the pain and loneliness come off Inuyasha in waves. Their instincts screamed to go help comfort their alpha's new mate but they suppressed those feelings and obeyed Kouga's wishes.

Kouga pulled the whimpering boy into his arms. He released a soft growling sound from his chest similar to the sound Inuyasha had made mere minutes ago to help sooth him. Inuyasha distraught and lost in his own mind didn't voice any objections as he slowly molded to the wolf's form and openly cried. There was no shame in the overwhelming grief Inuyasha felt. He had lost everything and Kouga let him cry as he did what he could to try to sooth the boy.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and pulled gently out of Kouga's grasp. "I'm not going to ask if you're alright because there is no reason you should be." Kouga said looking at the inu's downcast face. "I will ask if you'll eventually be alright?" Kouga patiently watched as Inuyasha slowly raised his head and looked at Kouga with still glistening eyes. After a second that felt eternal Inuyasha silently pulled himself out of Kouga's grasp and Kouga released him easily.

"Kouga …" Inuyasha bit off his sentence and thought for a second. "Did anything happen after I lost control?" Kouga bit his lip. Inuyasha didn't remember. Kagome had told him that it happened occasionally when he completely shut down. "What I mean to say is did I hurt anyone?" The sound in Inuyasha's voice nearly broke Kouga's heart.

"No you didn't." Kouga said softly. If Inuyasha didn't remember what had happened Kouga wasn't gonna tell him. He pulled his hair loose of the binding to help cover up the mark on his neck. He'd need to find a better solution if he didn't tell Inuyasha soon he thought absentmindedly. Inuyasha hadn't meant to and Kouga couldn't find it in himself to tell Inuyasha what he had done. "By the time you regained conscientiousness my pack was on the scene. I left them to care for the village while I lured you out into the forest where I let you release your built up rage." Kouga said thoughtfully. Technically he hadn't lied he just worded what Inuyasha wouldn't want to hear in a way he'd never think to translate.

Inuyasha sighed nodding obviously relieved. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked surprising himself. Normally he wouldn't even give a second thought to the fleabag but for some reason he did care. Inuyasha mentally shook himself saying it was just because he was used to protecting those around him and now there was no one that needed his protection.

"I'm fine. You think I'd let you physically injure me?" Kouga rose to his feet with a smirk. "I'm not that weak." He paused thinking for a moment. "Though I do got to say when your demon takes over wow you got some stamina. You even had me tiring out." He said with a smirk. "Take your time here. I need to return to the village and check on everything. Return when you're ready." Kouga said as he looked in the direction the village was. He saw Inuyasha give a small nod from the corner of his eye and he was gone.

Kouga let out a sigh. This was not going to be easy. 'I can't just dump yet another life altering incident on him. Let alone one that neither of us wanted.' Kouga shook his head. 'Just for a little while … I'll tell Inuyasha soon now just wasn't a good time.' He nodded having convinced himself that he was right even though his demon snarled at the idea but it finally subsided excepting that Inuyasha wasn't ready to know what he had unconsciously done. It might just break the boy.

As he neared the village Kouga let out a howl that would call his pack together. When he arrived in the village it was a very different sight then he had left it as. All the stray debris had been cleaned up, the villagers were bandaged some were even working already, and work had already begun to fix the damaged huts. Kouga looked on in amazement. He knew his pack could complete a lot but apparently when demons and humans put aside their differences amazing things could be achieved. Before Kouga stood every demon and wolf that had come to help. They seemed tired and a little ragged but all seemed to have a proud glow around them. Kouga couldn't have been more proud of his pack if he tried. Shaking himself from his thoughts Kouga motioned for his pack to follow him. Once they had reached a clearing in the woods that Kouga approved of he stopped and turned to his pack. They waited patiently for him to speak.

"I have something to tell you all." Kouga began and stopped to gather his thoughts. This was going to be hard he knew that.

Kouga's mother stepped forward with concern evident on her face. "Pup what's happened?"

Deciding there was no easier way to tell them what happened Kouga flicked his hair away from his neck revealing the mark that lay there. His pack stood there shocked as they stared at the mark. There was no mistaking what it was.

"Pup." the healer said looking at the mark. "Who?" Then a new light came to her eyes. "I've got a daughter!" A smile burst out on her face. She had been eagerly awaiting the day her son took a mate. She couldn't wait to have a daughter and be a grandmother. The others in the pack had broken out of their shock and started howling happily and congratulating Kouga.

Kouga winced and held up a hand. They quickly quieted eagerly waiting to find out who the lucky woman was. "I don't know how to tell you all this..." He said then squared his shoulders and looked at his pack again. "My mate..." Kouga almost choked on the word but pushed himself to continue "is Inuyasha." Kouga braced himself for his packs reaction. They stared at him in silence complete shock showing on their faces.

"Kouga explain quickly." His mother said with a blank expression on her face and a hard tone to her voice. She knew for a fact just how much her son supposedly detested the boy.

Kouga gave his mother a nod and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened starting from the village, which they had all been witness to, and ending with his decision. The pack stayed quiet taking in everything he said. A few of them went to open their mouths but quickly closed them and looked at Kouga's mother. How she reacted would determine everything. Even though Kouga was the alpha and leader his mother was wise and held their utmost respect. She had led the pack for years before Kouga had been old enough to take over after her mate, Kouga's father, had died and during that time the pack had flourished.

The woman let out a sigh and looked at her son slowly thinking about what she would say. "I don't approve of this." She said slowly and concisely. Kouga's shoulders slumped but the woman held up a hand to indicate she was not finished. "I do not approve of your decision not to tell Inuyasha he has a right to know what has happened. Though I have not seen the boy since you left the village so you might be correct in thinking he wouldn't be able to handle the news." She thought for a moment. "We will do as you ask and keep this a secret from Inuyasha and the village." Kouga felt instant relief but stiffened when his mother gave him a sharp look. "But I demand you tell Inuyasha as soon as possible. That is not a request." She said and Kouga could feel all of her years of leadership in that one sentence. It was the tone of someone who expected and was use to people taking their orders. Kouga nodded slowly. Kouga's mother let out a sigh. So much for good news. "If I determine Inuyasha is able to handle the news now you will tell him immediately. Am I understood?" Kouga gave a weak yes. "Everyone except Kouga back to the village and not a word about what has happened." She said not letting her eyes leave her son. All the wolves and demons gave nods of understanding and left the two alone.

"Mother." Kouga said looking up at his mother with a lost look on his face. "What if..." his voice trailed off. He didn't know how to word all of his thoughts and fears. What if Inuyasha didn't except him? What if he did? How would he react? What would the future hold for them now? Wolves mate for life and even though they hadn't actually had sex Kouga's wolf considered Inuyasha his mate and wouldn't stray from him. Suddenly he felt alone and his wolf demanded he tell Inuyasha everything that moment.

"Oh pup." She said pulling him into a hug. What was she going to do with this boy? "Things like this have a way of working themselves out. Now what do you plan on doing with that mark?" She said looking at it closely. "I assume since you had your hair down, which you normally detest, that you plan to hide it." Kouga nodded glad his mother had latched onto a topic that could be remedied at the moment. She pondered it for a moment and started to dig through a little bag she always had with her in case of medical emergencies. She pulled out a fresh bandage and started to wrap it around Kouga's neck. "For now we will say that after you returned to the village you went for a run. Because you were lost in thought you didn't notice a demon sneak up behind you. You weren't able to respond until you felt its claws rake across your skin. Obviously you easily downed them but due to the poison the wound wont heal quickly." She said slowly and concisely as she expertly bandaged his neck and part of his back to make it look convincing. "Inuyasha probably wont think too deeply about it so that should provide you with a few days maybe a week at the most." She replaced the rest of the bandage in her bag and looked at her work with a pleased eye. To anyone it would look like he had taken a rather serious wound. "I will inform the pack so they don't stick their noses into the matter." Kouga nodded it was a decent plan. Simple and to the point. Not to mention once that exact thing had almost happened to him so it was within the realm of possibility.

_So here's chapter 2 :)_

_Hope you all like it. The next chapter should be more exciting I promise ._

_Please R&R! I can't promise how fast the next chapter will be out since I'm also trying to work out the next chapter of Innocents (if you haven't read it check it out!)_

_Ok side note! After reading over the first chapter then this one and looking at some of the reviews I realized that the roles in Inuyasha and Kouga's relationship are a little confusing. ;P_

_I promise next chapter it'll become easier to understand! . So please just bear with me for a little while. You'll enjoy it I swear ;3_

_Anyway! _

_Till next time in chapter 3: The third moment._


	3. The third moment and Inuyashas discovery

_**Chapter 3: The third moment and Inuyasha's discovery**_

Inuyasha let out a long depressed sigh. Something was wrong with him. Well beyond the fact that his friends and loved ones were dead which still saddened him to no end. Lately he'd been having dreams of Kouga and to be honest he liked them that fact alone disturbed Inuyasha to no end. At first the dreams had just consisted of them talking while resting together under a tree then slowly the dreams had taken on a more physical tone. The dreams causing Inuyasha to wake up flushed and panting more then once with a painfully hard erection.

It had been two weeks since he had woken up with Kouga and a lot had changed. A few days after the incident Kouga had insisted that Inuyasha go back with him and his pack. The only reason Inuyasha had agreed was because Kouga had said Shippo was alive and honestly it hurt too much for Inuyasha to remain in the village. As soon as they arrived a heavily bandaged and bruised ball of fur launched itself at Inuyasha. After a moment Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Shippo and held him as the boy cried. After a while Shippo fell asleep but refused to release his hold on Inuyasha. To everyone's amazement Inuyasha let him remain and carried him around for the rest of the day. Over the next few days Inuyasha and Shippo bonded and weren't found too far from the others side at any time. The small kitsune would occasionally even be found sleeping curled up on Inuyasha's shoulder while he clutched Inuyasha's neck for dear life. If that wasn't enough the people of Kouga's pack had started treating Inuyasha differently. First off while some of Kouga's pack still treated him with a little caution others had started treating Inuyasha like he was part of the family and more then once had tried to include him in their playful roughhousing or conversations. Second everyone acted unusually patient around him which Inuyasha was unaccustomed to. Third and finally …. Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't even explain how Kouga and his mother had been acting around him.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha let out a sigh he wasn't even sure anymore if he dreaded or liked hearing that voice. The healer came running over a smile plastered to her face. "Wanna help me gather some herbs? I figured you'd like to get out of this cave for a little while." The woman said with a twinkle in her eye. Over the last two weeks the healer had taken a liking to Inuyasha and had started to hope that things would work out between him and her son.

"Why not?" Inuyasha said giving a defeated sigh. He couldn't help but smile slightly as the woman beamed at him in response.

"Akiko can I come too?" Shippo asked as he peaked out from behind Inuyasha's leg.

"Now what have I said about calling me by my name?" The woman asked looking down at Shippo disapprovingly with a sigh a warm smile broke out on her face. "You are to call me mother sweetheart. You have been adopted into the pack and I think of you and all the other cubs as my children."

"Sorry." Shippo said softly. He knew she was a nice woman and he had grown fond of her but he just wasn't ready to think of anyone else as his mother yet. An understanding look crossed Akiko's face and she ruffled the boy's hair.

"When you're ready ok?" She asked looking down at him. Shippo nodded. "Yes you can come Shippo lets go." She said with a smile as she started walking away from the boys.

"Kouga I think Inuyasha might be ready to hear about the mating." Ginta said about half an hour after Inuyasha, Shippo, and a very happy Akiko left the cave.

Kouga sighed as he looked over at a concerned looking Ginta. "You're right. I've been thinking about it nonstop. I need to tell him. I just might need to make sure there are no sharp objects near him at the time." Kouga said imagining how Inuyasha might react to the news. A shiver ran down Kouga's spine. Even though it had been Inuyasha that had marked Kouga he knew Inuyasha would find some way to blame him for it. "I'll tell him tonight." Kouga said with determination in his eyes. "As soon as he gets back from picking herbs with mother." After a moment Kouga stood up. "Ginta I'm gonna go take a bath to calm myself down. If Inuyasha returns before I do would you please tell him I need to speak with him?" After a nod from Ginta Kouga took off towards his favorite spring.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he headed towards the nearby lake. He had awoken from his nap less then twenty minutes after he fell asleep with images of Kouga going through his head. He needed to relax, cool off, and think. After almost an hour he had escaped from Akiko saying he wanted to take a nap. Shippo looked a little sad but understood Inuyasha needed some space so he stayed with Akiko to finish up gathering the herbs she needed.

When he got to the spring he froze and quickly hid himself behind a bush. He slowly looked out from behind the bush and to his dismay his demon let out a pleased aroused growl at the sight before him. Only half submerged sat a relaxing naked Kouga. He had his hair over one shoulder as he slowly teased out a few knots and was obviously lost in thought. Inuyasha's mouth watered as he looked at Kouga. He had never noticed before but Kouga was in amazing shape with not an ounce of fat on his body and every feature was perfectly sculpted. Slowly Inuyasha raked his eyes down the naked dripping form. He wanted to pull himself away but the latest dream kept his body frozen. As he watched Kouga relax against a rock flashes of the dream kept forcing themselves to the forefront of Inuyasha's mind causing his dick to twitch for attention and him to let out a soft groan. The touches. The nips and licks. The moans. The pleasure. He could almost feel Kouga's hot sweaty body sensually rub against his as they both howled out their release. It was more then Inuyasha could take he felt like he was going to burst at the mere memory of it. Just as Inuyasha was about to bolt he noticed something that froze him again. The way Kouga was sitting with his hair to the side revealed his neck to Inuyasha's view. A part of Inuyasha broke and a sob almost reached his lips. Kouga was mated. Why didn't Kouga or anyone else tell Inuyasha? Why did he even care? Why that bothered Inuyasha so much was beyond him but he had to get away from there as fast as he could. He turned and ran with no idea where he was heading except away from the spring and away from Kouga. His demon roared for him to return but Inuyasha suppressed it as much as he could. In that moment Inuyasha realized that he had been developing feelings for the wolf no matter how confusing it was. Now Kouga was forever out of his reach. After a while the energy drained out of Inuyasha's legs and he collapsed to the ground with tears slowly falling from his eyes. He closed his eyes and let himself fall unconscious exactly where he had fallen.

_**Wake up!**_ Inuyasha heard a beast growl. He slowly sat up confused. His senses seemed dull and he felt groggy. When he looked at his hands he was shocked to see human fingers and then he noticed he had black hair. It was the middle of the day why was he human? He looked around confused when he noticed the creature that had spoken before. He had never seen a creature more beautiful. It was about twice the size of a large dog with soft fluffy looking fur and golden eyes that looked like they could see through your very soul. It seemed to have an almost glow to it that made Inuyasha not be able to tear his eyes away from it. He had never seen a creature as beautiful but at the same time he felt like he knew this amazing creature. The canine flicked its tail in annoyance. **_Sit up._** It growled letting out a bark.

Inuyasha instantly bolted up so as not to anger the creature that at this moment was showing off its razor sharp gleaming white teeth. "How can I understand you?" Inuyasha wondered out loud more to himself then the creature. No words had actually left the creatures mouth.

_**I'm projecting my thoughts into your head**_. The creature said obviously annoyed at such a stupid question. It lay down with its head resting on its paws as it watched Inuyasha thoughtfully. **_Do you have any idea who I am human?_** It asked flicking its tail again. Inuyasha looked over the creature carefully.

"You feel familiar but I honestly don't know." He said hoping not to offend the creature. In response the creature starting barking and Inuyasha heard the sound of laughter in his head. Obviously he had amused the creature.

_**Are all humans this stupid? Never mind.**_ The creature said before Inuyasha could defend himself. **_I suppose we have never talked like this before have we? You do have a nasty tendency to be unconscious whenever I decide to come out. _** Inuyasha just looked at the creature confused. Nothing it was saying made any sense. _**To be blunt I am you. Well half of you to be precise. I am your demon half and smarter half if I may say so myself. **_It said sitting up proudly showing off its gorgeous body again as it looked at Inuyasha calmly with those piercing eyes. **_Normally we wouldn't speak like this but I am tired of your childish behavior! We are one and you need to start listening to me and stop pushing me away!_** The creature said with a long threatening growl.

Inuyasha let out a soft whimper as he watched the anger flit across the creatures eyes. He heard the creature sigh with annoyance and it lay its body back down.

_**You've got questions I'm sure. **_ The creature said deciding to give Inuyasha a chance to ask some of the questions that must have been building up in his head.

"Why have we never spoken before?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Surely if this creature was a part of him they would have spoken at least once during his 150 some odd years of life.

_**It is hard for me to speak with you. Humans instinctively push demons away at some level. Half-demons do that at a more basic level. All year round our two sides fight for control hence why once a month you take on a human form so we can both rest. As a result when things become too hard and your human half can't handle it I take control while your human half rests. This lack of balance is the reason why half-demons are not able to take their true demon form.**_

"You mean like Sesshomaru can?" Inuyasha asked tentatively. The demon nodded. "I had always wondered why that was."

_**It is technically possible for half-demons to but it has, to my knowledge, never been accomplished. The half-demon would have to find balance between its two halves. Alright enough of that. Now for the reason we are speaking. **_The demon glared at Inuyasha. **_I have been screaming at you without rest for the past two weeks and you have been blocking out everything I've said. After the first few days I became exasperated and started showing you dreams. How do you react to that? You push me away even farther!_** The creature started growling at Inuyasha and the boy couldn't help but inch backward a little in response. _**To add to that you don't even take the hint! Because of you and your stupidity our mate has been suffering! **_ The creature jumped to its feet and let out a roar of anger. The creature growled as it tried to settle itself down but was failing miserably.

"Mate?" Inuyasha whispered the word. At this point he felt so numb, confused, and shocked that you could have told him he had a second head and it would have taken him a few minutes to realize he didn't. "Who...?" He asked in a tiny whisper.

_**Who do you think? Do you really think I would let us mate with a weak human? **_ A flash of Kagome's face passed by in Inuyasha's mind quickly. **_She showed some potential as a miko but was weak and would have served as a lousy excuse for a mate and mother._** Seeing the look in the boys eyes the demon continued. **_Yes I know you loved her but she was weak. A creature you constantly have to protect and watch is a pup not a suitable mate. That is why I didn't allow you to mate with either of the mikos. They were both weak. Since you have failed time and again to find us a suitable mate I have found us one instead._** The creature said perking up a bit obviously pleased at its choice for mate. The lost look on Inuyasha's face made it obvious he was incapable of figuring out who his mate was without a clue. _**I chose us a strong mate. Who is able to protect themselves and others. Not to mention who is dependable and if I might add mouthwatering.**_ The blank look the demon received made it clear it'd have to spell it out for the stupid boy. **_To think we share the same body and head._** The creature growled in irritation. The creature sent the boy a rather passionate image from one of the dreams followed quickly by the image he had just seen of the mating mark on Kouga's neck. Understanding flicked across the boys eyes as he stared at the demon in shock. _**There we go now you get it. Kouga will make a perfect mate. **_The demon said happily again oblivious to the boys feelings.

"Why would you pick Kouga of all people?" Inuyasha demanded jumping to his feet. "We have done nothing but fight since the moment we met each other." Inuyasha said as he glared up at the demon.

With an unimpressed look on its face the demon looked down at the small human. _**Now tell me have you ever seriously tried to kill Kouga? I'll answer that for you. No. No you haven't and why is that? **_ The demon gave the silent boy a moment to respond and when he didn't the demon continued. **_That's because he's one of the few people who can fight with you as an equal and he earned your respect. You enjoy fighting with him because you view him as an equal. Now tell me did you ever think of Kagome or Kikyo, for that matter, in that way?_** Again the demon paused but he saw that his words were hitting home in the boy. _**No you didn't. You thought of them as friends, companions, and possible lovers but never equals. **_ The demon let out a sigh. **_An alpha's mate is his equal._**

"What do you mean an alpha?" The boy pipped up quickly at that. "Are you saying that you're an alpha?"

The demon looked at the boy with a blank look on its face. _**Please tell me you are joking? **_ After a moment and no response the demon let out a growl of exasperation. **_Even if you aren't raised by demons this stuff should be instinctual! How have you not figured this out yet? Why do you think you are able to even attempt to fight with Kouga an alpha? Or Sesshomaru another alpha and your elder for that matter? Have you really never given it ANY thought?_** The look on the boy's face indicated that he hadn't. _**WE are an alpha. Alpha's are born not created. If we weren't you wouldn't have ever been able to even attempt to fight Kouga and especially Sesshomaru. The first time you ever got in a fight with Sesshomaru instead of baring your claws you would have fallen to the ground in submission and bared your throat to him. Do you get it now?**_ The demon asked looking at the boy. Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"But why now?" Inuyasha asked slowly working the information out in his head.

_**Finally a good question. When Kouga kissed us I knew instantaneously that he would be the perfect mate. He had already shown both of us on hundreds of occasions just how capable he is but personally he had my respect as well and I have always adored his attitude. He had also earned my trust and very few have that. None of your human friends had it. Except the demon slayer Sango, strangely enough, she had been starting to earn it. Now that we got that settled wake our ass up and go see our mate.**_ The demon said giving Inuyasha a very pointed look

A moment later Inuyasha found himself waking up with a horrible headache. _**Yeah sorry forgot to mention you'd have a headache. Now that we've actually spoken once it'll be easier to talk to you from now on. **_ Inuyasha winced as the demons voice drifted through his head. 'Yeah this'll take some getting used to...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he swore he felt the demon lay down in the back of his mind. **_Now back to the spring. You've only been unconscious for a few minutes._** Inuyasha looked around and was shocked to see that the sun hadn't moved an inch. Quickly he sat up and started to brush himself off as he started moving in the direction he had come from.

~*~Woot! :D

Another chapter down ;)

Truthfully I got most of this done a few days ago but wasn't 100% happy with how it turned out so I kept going over it and tweaking it. In the end this is what I've got for you. Still not completely happy with it but for how I want the story to go I thought this would be a good way to go.

Yes I made Inuyasha's human side kinda an idiot lol XD

On a side note I hope this chapter helped answer a few of your questions about why Inuyasha's demon side reacted to Kouga the way it did. More answers to come in coming chapters though I'm sure I created more questions then I answered. :P

Anyway same drill as always! Please Read and Review! :)

Happy St. Patrick's Day and Until next time.


	4. The forth moment Kouga and Inuyasha

_**Chapter 4: The forth moment Kouga and Inuyasha**_

"Ok can't put it off any longer." Kouga said with a sigh as he started to get out of the water. It had helped tremendously. Or at least it had. When Kouga looked up to see Inuyasha walk into the clearing he couldn't help but loose his newly acquired calm. "Inuyasha? I didn't ask Ginta to have you come here immediately. What I had to say could wait until I got back." The look on Inuyasha's face made Kouga reconsider his words. "Didn't you talk to Ginta?"

"No. You had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kouga try and fail to subtly cover the mark on his neck.

"Ugh yeah I do." Kouga said as he reached for his clothes. "First did you have something you needed?" Kouga asked as he quickly got dressed noting how Inuyasha turned to give him some semblance of privacy.

"I think you should go first." Inuyasha said suddenly feeling nervous. He had blindly followed what his demon side had said without really thinking about what to do once he got here.

"Alright if you're sure." Kouga put on his fur pelt then sat down on a nearby rock and sighed. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this without you freaking out Inuyasha." When Kouga started talking Inuyasha had turned back around to look at Kouga. To Inuyasha's surprise Kouga had opted to leave his chest armor and fur in a pile on the ground along with his wrist and ankle guards. (A/N: Ok because describing this was a little hard and I _**really**_ didn't want to use the word skirt. He put his fur skirt on and left everything else in a pile.) Effectively leaving most of his body visible for Inuyasha to fawn over. "How much do you remember about the night that _that_ happened?" The incident in the village was never directly talked about for worry of upsetting Inuyasha further.

"I've told you what I remember." Inuyasha said taken by surprise by what Kouga wanted to talk about. When Kouga just looked at him Inuyasha sighed and decided to humor him. "Well night had just fallen and I had just transformed into my human form when Kirara suddenly jumped up and hissed. Since it was my human night I couldn't tell or warn anyone about what was coming. By the time we realized what was happening the village was already a mess." Inuyasha took a moment to breathe. "Everyone fought as hard as they could but since we were taken by surprise she had the advantage. If we hadn't been recovering from a nasty string of demon attacks that morning things probably would have gone differently." Inuyasha looked down and sighed. "One by one they fell. She was having fun toying with me and thats when you showed up I suppose. After that all I remember is waking up in the forest with you." Inuyasha looked at Kouga curiously. "Why do you ask? You've asked me before..." Inuyasha said trailing off.

"Well there's more to the story that I didn't think you were ready for." Kouga said as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes hoping for all he was worth that Inuyasha was ready for this. "After she took off and my pack arrived you transformed. Yes I know I told you that. So after that I led you out of the village so you wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone in your rage. After a few hours I started to tire but you showed no sign of tiring. I will give your demon side this it doesn't tire easily." Kouga said with a soft chuckle. "Thats when it gets a little … complicated." Kouga said pausing. "It was getting harder to dodge your attacks and I was starting to get desperate for a way to end it. While I was thinking you managed to corner me." Kouga paused hoping he could say this correctly so that Inuyasha wouldn't freak out. "Only one instance came to mind that managed to shock you out of your demon form. I had my back up against a wall and I couldn't think of anything else." Inuyasha looked at Kouga confused and curiously. "The only thing I could remember that I had been told had worked to snap you to your senses was when Kagome had kissed you." Kouga paused as a moment of understanding flitted across Inuyasha's face.

"You kissed me?" Inuyasha asked surprised. _**He's a good kisser too. **_ Inuyasha's demon side purred in the back of his head.

"I figured I had nothing else to loose since you had your claws ready to slash my neck." Kouga said with a sigh. "It didn't work the way it was suppose to. At first you froze but then you kissed me back." Kouga watched Inuyasha's face carefully. So far Inuyasha hadn't freaked out and seemed to be taking the news rather calmly. What Kouga didn't know was that at that moment Inuyasha's demon side was giving him a slide show of the incident. Or at least of the beginning.

"Is there anything else?" Inuyasha asked softly as if fishing for a specific piece of information. "Or did it end then?"

"No." Kouga said with a sigh. "It didn't just end with that. It would be so much easier if you could remember this." Kouga locked eyes with Inuyasha and decided to just get it over with. "You marked me as your mate." Kouga said slowly as he watched Inuyasha. To his surprise Inuyasha didn't really do anything. He had expected some sort of extreme reaction. "Did you hear me?" Kouga asked as he looked at Inuyasha. Figuring Inuyasha might be in shock Kouga decided to show him the proof and moved his hair away revealing his neck. Inuyasha looked closely at the mark there and couldn't help but like how it stood out against Kouga's tan flawless skin.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I wanted to wait until you were ready. I felt that if I told you too soon with everything else going on it might just break you." Kouga said with obvious concern in his voice.

_**Our mate is so smart.**_ Inuyasha heard his demon purr in his head. _**What? He's right. You would have mental breakdown and trust me I don't want to deal with the mess of putting your little mind back together.**_ If Inuyasha was capable of it he would have kicked the dog right in the head for that. "Why would you care? Especially when I or my demon side I suppose did that against your will...?" Inuyasha asked turning his attention back to Kouga where it belonged.

Kouga sighed. "I care because you're my friend and now my mate." Kouga rustled his hair feeling overwhelmed. He hadn't expected these questions yet. He had been ready for Inuyasha freaking out and getting mad. Kouga hadn't been ready for Inuyasha to be calm and ask him questions he couldn't answer. "Wolves mate for life Inuyasha. Even if it wasn't consensual or even a full mating wolf instincts wont let us stray. My instincts will now only except you as my mate." Kouga said while searching Inuyasha's face for something. Hoping beyond hope that Inuyasha would somehow understand.

"Does anyone else know?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back down at the mark.

"Yes." Kouga sighed. "The whole pack knows. I'm their leader they needed to know. My mating changes everything." Inuyasha frowned but nodded. He didn't like that everyone around knew about this before he did. _**Hey I tried to tell you. Don't hold it against Kouga either he's right he had to tell his pack. If he didn't tell them there would have been dire consequences.**_ Inuyasha sighed cause he knew his demon side was right.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked looking Kouga in the eyes.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha surprised. "You have nothing to say about all of this? Nothing at all? You're not gonna threaten to fillet me?"

"No." Inuyasha said calmly and slightly confused that Kouga would think he would. _**Human you've threatened to do worse to him in the past for less of a reason.**_ Inuyasha gave a mental shrug the dog was right. "This isn't your fault. You tried to help me and in return I stuck you with well this." Inuyasha said motioning towards Kouga's neck. "To be honest I'm surprised you don't hate me for it." Inuyasha paused for a moment considering that. "Do you hate me?" When Kouga just looked at him like he was an idiot Inuyasha continued. "Why don't you hate me?"

"You weren't in control of yourself and I couldn't have stopped you if I had tried." Kouga said looking away.

_**He's so cute when he lies. He knows he could have physically gotten away if he had really tried. I wouldn't have forced him against his will. What bothers him is that he couldn't make himself get away. **_ The demonic voice flitted across Inuyasha's mind sounding amused and irritated at the obvious lie. "You wanna know what I think?" Inuyasha said watching Kouga. "You didn't try to get away."

"What was that?" Kouga demanded whipping his head around to face Inuyasha incredulously. He couldn't believe what he had just heard exit Inuyasha's mouth.

_**May I?**_ Inuyasha felt his demon try to rise and take control and for once let him. 'Just let me watch.' Was Inuyasha's only request to which he felt the demons approval.

It was a weird sensation. Never before had Inuyasha willingly let his demon take over. He felt like he could take control of his body if he wanted and he was fully aware of what was happening but at the same time he wasn't the one in charge. Slowly he felt his body change. His nails became sharper, his eyes turned red, and strangely enough smooth lines appeared on his face.

"Now my mate." He purred at Kouga. "Do not lie to me. I know you didn't even try to run away. You might not have particularly wanted the mating but at no time did you oppose it. Instinctively you knew if you had tried to run I would have let you go." He said grabbing Kouga's wrist and pulling him firmly against himself. "Dog demons are incapable of forcing a mating if the other party truly doesn't want it just like wolf demons are incapable of leaving their mates."

Kouga stared into Inuyasha's eyes and almost eeped at what he saw. The demon in front of him lusted for him. The growing bulge against him was more then enough proof of that. "Now how about you tell me the truth?" The demon purred out as it ran its tongue across Kouga's ear causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"No... um... I mean..." Kouga stuttered out as hands started to roam over him finding multiple sensitive spots along their journey. "I wasn't thinking clearly." Kouga said a moment later when the hands retreated to give him a moment to think.

"Oh?"

"When you do that I can't think clearly." Kouga said taking a tentative step away from Inuyasha.

"But you don't dislike it and you don't dislike us." Inuyasha purred referring to his demon and human sides. "Love can come with time." Kouga couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. After a short moment Inuyasha started to revert to his half-demon form. _**Lets see what our little mate has to say to that. **_ Inuyasha heard the dog say with obvious amusement as it retreated into the back of his mind relinquishing control of the body to him as he went.

"Inuyasha..." Kouga began but was promptly cut off.

"Kouga!" The two of them turned at the sound of Kouga's name. Hakkaku was bounding towards them as fast as he could. "You've got to return to the pack! We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Kouga asked as he gave Hakkaku his full attention. Inuyasha was amazed at how quickly and easily Kouga switched pace. "Take a breath and explain."

"No time!" Hakkaku said as he grabbed Kouga's arm. "You've got to get back now!" Kouga and Inuyasha shared a concerned look and took off towards the village leaving a panting Hakkaku behind. "Huh?" Hakkaku let out a sigh. He had gotten left behind again.

~God I'm good! :D

Another chapter down WAY ahead of schedule (then again I'd have to _have_ a schedule to be ahead of it). God I'm loving my fuzzy ball of joy I call a muse!

Ok so this is i think the third (or fourth) time I've mentioned my little muse. Probably about time I explain that lol. So unfortunately there is no little ball of energy that is my muse :'(. That's just how I think my muse would look if it actually took a physical form. Basically it would be bright red and white and look a little like a mixture of a hyper kitten and an Eevee (Pokemon lol).

Moving on ...

So for the record because I know I'm _probably_ not gonna explain it later. Depending on if Inuyasha transforms voluntarily (lets his demon take over) and when it happens involuntarily (the demon forces his way out) how Inuyasha's demon form looks and acts is different. If he has to force his way out hes a _little_ more agitated *cough* and the transformation is more forced and hurried while if he is let out he's calm and the transformation is more fluid (leaving him looking more like Sesshomaru then something that's about to rip your head off lol).

Anyway! Enjoy! Please Read and Review!

Wonder what happened back with the pack while our boys were off dealing with their love lives :D

Till next time :)


	5. The fifth moment comfort

_**Chapter 5: The fifth moment comfort**_

"Kouga!" Ginta called when he saw Kouga and Inuyasha start approaching the caves. "We've been looking all over for you."

"What happened?" Kouga demanded as he looked Ginta over and started examining the area surrounding the cave. When Kouga didn't initially see anything out of order he let his attention drift back to Ginta. "Talk quickly."

"Follow me." Ginta said as he turned and started walking away from the pair. "There has been an attack." Ginta said not looking back at the two.

"Who?" Kouga asked wary of Ginta's reluctance to tell him what happened.

"Just follow me Kouga." Ginta said hurrying through the twists and turns in the cave as he made his way to the healer's cave. Loosing his patience Kouga took off ahead leaving Inuyasha and Ginta behind.

When Kouga reached the healer's cave he slowed down for a second to compose himself like any good leader should be. "Mother" he called as he lifted the hide that covered the entrance. When he spotted her mixing some herbs he walked over to her. "What has happened?"

"Shippo was attacked." She said looking over at the bed behind her where the unconscious boy lay. "Once we were done collecting herbs he said he was going to go look for Inuyasha. He said he'd be fine alone." She said as she tried to hold back her grief. Akiko had grown to love the little boy over the last few weeks and couldn't help but blame herself for him getting injured. "I heard him scream as he was attacked. Once I approached the demon took off but Shippo was already heavily injured." Akiko finished quietly and went back to grinding the herbs needed to speed up Shippo's recovery.

"This shouldn't have happened." Kouga said looking at the boy. "He's been marked as a member of the wolf clan. Have someone gather all the pups." Kouga said to a young demoness that was standing by for any orders or in case Akiko needed help. She nodded and exited the room quickly. "If someone nearby had the nerve to attack him even though he's under our protection that means that all our pups could be in danger." Kouga said softly as he looked poor Shippo over. It was impossible to tell just how badly injured the small boy was through the bandages but Kouga knew he'd be alright as long as Akiko was looking after him.

"Is he alright?" Inuyasha asked as he stood frozen in the entrance of the room. He had come in right before Kouga had ordered the girl to gather the pups. He was frozen in fear that he was about to loose another friend.

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha and nodded. "He'll be alright. He's still a little weak from the attack a few weeks ago but with Mother's help he should recover soon. It's just lucky that she was close by when it happened." Inuyasha looked into Kouga's eyes and when he was sure that what he saw was complete honesty he nodded and slowly approached.

Shippo whimpered softly in his sleep due to the pain he was feeling. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek softly and once Shippo felt and sensed Inuyasha he visibly relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. Akiko watched with a relieved look on her face. It was almost like watching a mother and child interact. A child would relax just as Shippo had if it knew its mother was nearby.

After a few hours Akiko let out a sigh. Inuyasha had not left his spot next to Shippo once. He needed to eat and he needed to rest. "Kouga." She called softly drawing his attention away from Inuyasha. He as had spent the last few hours without rest trying to help comfort the sad half-demon. When he looked up at her she motioned for him to follow her outside. "As his mate whether he knows it or not it's your responsibility to take care of him. Now go get him something to eat and get him to bed." She whispered once they were out of the cave. The look on Kouga's face made Akiko pause. "You have something to tell me?" She asked waiting patiently.

"I do." Kouga said with a sigh. "Inuyasha knows. I talked to him right before Hakkaku came to find us." In response Akiko just stared at him for a moment.

"How did he take the news?"

"Surprisingly well and that's what worries me." Kouga said truthfully. Without another word Kouga turned and went back into the healer's cave. "Inuyasha." he said softly as he came up behind the dozing half-demon. "Let's get you some food and sleep." Kouga said as he offered Inuyasha a hand to help pull him up from his kneeling position next to Shippo's bed. In response Inuyasha just glared at his hand. "Shippo will be upset if you don't take care of yourself." To that Inuyasha's eyes flitted back to Shippo for a moment and he sighed. Sensing he had won Kouga offered his hand again and pulled Inuyasha up when he took it. "Mother can you have someone send some food to Inuyasha's room?" He asked as he passed his mother. She nodded and smiled at him. Only Kouga would have been able to move the half-demon from his spot next to Shippo.

Halfway to Inuyasha's room he collapsed almost bringing Kouga along with him. "Inuyasha?" Kouga called with alarm. The man had been more emotionally and physically exhausted then he had let on before. Kouga quickly gathered Inuyasha up in his arms and made a beeline for his room instead since it was closer. Once inside he arranged Inuyasha's body on the bed and looked him over concerned. When he didn't find anything immediately wrong with Inuyasha Kouga let out a sigh and covered Inuyasha with a hide to keep him warm. "Must just be tired." A moment later when Kouga heard footsteps approaching he popped his head out of his cave. "Thank you." He said as he took the food from the young demoness in front of him.

"Is Inuyasha alright?" She asked as she looked at Kouga with obvious concern. "When I caught his scent head towards your room instead of his I headed this way." She said looking away slightly embarrassed for not following orders.

"It's alright. Inuyasha collapsed from exhaustion so I brought him here. Again thank you for bringing the food." Kouga said with a small smile. The girl nodded and turned to leave. Kouga re-entered his room and set the platter of food down on a stone table that sat in the middle of his room.

"Inuyasha." Kouga whispered as he looked at the sleeping form. He sat down next to him and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Inuyasha's face. When he did Inuyasha instinctively leaned into his hand which made Kouga smile. "What am I ever going to do with you?" Kouga asked himself as he let out a small yawn himself. The sun had set a few hours ago and he had noticed that most of his pack had already bedded down for the night. Letting out another yawn Kouga discarded his top, which he had put back on once Hakkaku had arrived with it, and crawled onto the bed next to Inuyasha. As soon as Kouga had gotten comfortable Inuyasha melted into his side making Kouga smile. Kouga started absentmindedly rubbing Inuyasha's puppy ears reveling in how soft they were. Soon after Kouga started his ministrations on Inuyasha's ears Kouga started to hear a soft purring sound. He let out a soft chuckle when he noticed the noise was coming from a very happy asleep Inuyasha. Kouga made a mental note of how much Inuyasha seemed to enjoy having his ears rubbed for future use. Kouga let out another yawn and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha pulling him more securely against Kouga's side and let himself fall asleep.

An hour later Inuyasha started to wake up as his nose informed him that there was food in the room. His stomach let out a demanding growl. His stomach had been the initial thing to wake him up. Inuyasha let out a sigh and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that he was cuddled up against Kouga. 'How did I get here?' He thought to himself as he tried to gently pull himself out of Kouga's arms. Getting away from Kouga proved to be a harder task then Inuyasha had thought it would be. The moment Inuyasha got even an inch away Kouga would pull him back. Finally after a few minutes of quiet struggling Inuyasha got free and couldn't help but smile back at Kouga. 'It does feel nice to be around him though.' Inuyasha thought absentmindedly as he picked up a piece of bread and started to eat. Once the tray was clean of food Inuyasha let out a satisfied sigh. 'Much better.' He let out another yawn. 'Guess I should get going to my room and get a bit more sleep.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at Kouga's sleeping form. **Are you an idiot? Get our ass back over there and go back to sleep with our mate.** Inuyasha heard a sleepy annoyed voice in the back of his mind say. 'But would that be alright? Wouldn't that be weird?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kouga. **He has spent the whole afternoon next to us trying to comfort you human. He wants to be there he wants to help now get our ass over there and let him.** The voice growled getting more irritated by the moment. 'But shouldn't we check on Shippo?' Inuyasha thought hurriedly. For some reason he was scared to willingly crawl into bed with Kouga. **Look enough excuses. If something happened to Shippo they'd let us know. Akiko is with him and she wont let anything else happen to the child. Now get into bed with our mate or I will do it.** Inuyasha winced as he felt his demon side's threat to take control. 'Fine.' Inuyasha sighed internally. What was the worst that could happen?

~Here's the next chapter.

I was hoping to give all of you a slightly longer chapter but figured this was the best place for me to leave it for how ;)

Anyway I hope all of you like this chapter! **Please** Read and Review! :D

Until next time Enjoy!


	6. The sixth moment passion

_**Chapter 6: The sixth moment passion**_

_Warning: This chapter contains explicit guy on guy action so if you don't like it don't read it. The rest of you continue and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

"That feels so good." Inuyasha purred as Kouga sucked on his furry ear. Kouga let out a chuckle as he continued to suckle and nibble at the furry appendage. Inuyasha let his hands travel over Kouga's exposed chest and couldn't help but marvel at how well shaped his mate was.

Kouga released Inuyasha's ear and bent down to capture Inuyasha's lips in a searing kiss. Inuyasha let out a moan and melted as their tongues danced. Finally Inuyasha gave in and Kouga reveled in how sweet his puppy tasted. "You taste too good." Kouga whispered huskily when he finally released Inuyasha's mouth for some much needed air. Inuyasha bent his head and started to lick and nibble at the spot where he had marked Kouga all those weeks ago. Inuyasha's ears swiveled to catch the sharp intake of breath and soft moan that exited Kouga's mouth and mentally smiled. Kouga shifted and caused Inuyasha to gasp as he felt their covered members brush against each other. Noticing the reaction Kouga did it again causing a moan to escape Inuyasha's lips. Soon the two were moving quickly letting out mewls, gasps, and moans of pleasure.

Kouga let out an irritated growl and dove for Inuyasha's pants quickly pulling them down. Inuyasha looked down at Kouga through hazy lust filled eyes as he gave Inuyasha's member an experimental lick. Deciding that he didn't taste half bad Kouga leaned down again to engulf the whole member and give it a suck. Inuyasha let out a loud moan as Kouga started to bob his head up and down. "Kouga..." Inuyasha whispered lustily as he felt his release quickly approaching. Too soon in Inuyasha's opinion he let out a moan and felt his release take him. Kouga swallowed the liquid pleased at the taste and proceeded to clean the still stiff appendage. "That was amazing." Inuyasha purred as he gave Kouga a loving kiss. Kouga smirked and deepened the kiss.

"Roll over." Kouga said huskily into Inuyasha's ear as he pressed his painfully erect member into Inuyasha's causing them both to let out a soft moan. Inuyasha complied quickly. Kouga let out a happy growl as he looked over the back and rear end of his mate. Slowly he trailed butterfly kisses down Inuyasha's spine and when he reached his destination Inuyasha let out a gasp. Kouga smirked as he proceeded to attack the small hole. After he was satisfied that the hole was sufficiently wet Kouga pushed a finger in and reveled at how tightly the muscles held him. "Fuck you're so tight Inu." He whispered as he reached around to gently pump Inuyasha's dick. Within moments Inuyasha was letting out mews and panting. When Kouga slipped in a second then third finger Inuyasha almost screamed in pleasure.

"Stop teasing me." Inuyasha panted as he felt Kouga's fingers in and on him. Kouga let out a chuckle.

"As you please." Kouga whispered as he removed his fingers receiving a displeased whimper. "You sure about this?" He asked as he positioned himself carefully at the quivering opening. In response Inuyasha let out a lusty mew and gently pushed against Kouga's cock. Taking that as a sure sign if there ever was one Kouga slowly started to push his way in. "Relax." Kouga said softly as he gently rubbed Inuyasha's ear with one hand and pumped Inuyasha's cock with the other. Inuyasha was quickly lost in the hazy sense of pleasure he was receiving. After a few short moments Kouga felt Inuyasha relax under his ministrations and pushed the rest of the way in completely sheathing himself within the smaller male. Kouga let out a moan as he felt the muscles twitch around his dick and was barely able to hold himself back from pulling out and thrusting himself back in. Inuyasha let out a soft whimper as he felt the foreign intrusion. Kouga let out a comforting growl as he waited for Inuyasha to become accustomed to his large member. After a few minutes Inuyasha gave an experimental push backwards on Kouga's cock and let out a soft gasp at the feel. Taking that as a sign that he was ready Kouga slowly pulled out and gently eased his way back in. Kouga let out a moan as the muscles quivered around his dick. Soon the two were letting out moans of pleasure as Kouga set a fast rhythm. "Fuck Inuyasha you feel so good." He growled out as he pounded into the tight hole. In response Inuyasha just moaned in pleasure.

"Kouga." Inuyasha cried as he felt his release quickly approaching. Kouga sped up his pace and let out a howl as he felt Inuyasha release and clamp down on his dick causing Kouga to release. Inuyasha cried out as he came and felt Kouga's hot seed fill him. A moment later Inuyasha let out a loud moan as he felt teeth sink into the base of his neck. The moan turned into a satisfied purr as Kouga started to gently suck and lick the wound he had inflicted.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kouga whispered as he kissed the fresh mate mark.

"I love you too Kouga." Inuyasha said in a purr as he let himself fall into a happy deep slumber.

~The next morning~

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha shrieked as he bolted upright and let out a shocked 'eep' at the pain that made its way up his back. "What happened?" He asked looking around as he gently rubbed his sore rear. "Kouga?" Inuyasha called looking around. When he didn't see the male Inuyasha made his way over to the fresh tray of food and started to eat as he contemplated the dream he had the night before. 'It felt so real.' He thought as he nibbled on the food. 'Fuck even my ass hurts.' Inuyasha paused mid bite. 'Why does my ass hurt?' At that moment Kouga entered the room with a towel having just bathed.

"Hey." Kouga said walking over to the half-demon. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's temple. "How'd you sleep?" He asked and took a bite of the food Inuyasha held. Inuyasha just stared at him in shock. What the hell was up with Kouga? Not having noticed the obvious shock on Inuyasha's face Kouga moved to brush the hair away from Inuyasha's neck. "Good the mark has finished healing." He said happily.

'Wait! Last night actually happened?' Inuyasha shrieked mentally. **Oh yes that happened.** Inuyasha heard the demon grumble unhappily in the back of his head. 'Why do you sound so unhappy? Shouldn't you be dancing in joy?' Inuyasha thought absentmindedly. **I should be doing the fucking not you getting fucked.** The voice growled unhappily.

~*~Short chapter this time but hope you all loved it. It was my first time writing this type (guyxguy) of scene so I hope it was good.

To clarify before people start commenting. Inuyasha's demon side is a natural seme and doesn't like the idea of getting fucked while Inuyasha's human side is a natural uke. As you can imagine that leaves a little conflict for our poor puppy (wait till Kouga finds out :D). Hope this has helped clear up some of the confusion about who's what in the relationship. (I've been twitching for the past few chapters trying to find a way to make that more noticeable but only seemed to confuse people more ^_^; )

Please Read and Review!

Until next time! :D


	7. The seventh moment a surprise

_**Chapter 7: The seventh moment a surprise visitor**_

"Um Kouga..." Inuyasha said with a slight blush as he gently pulled away from Kouga. Kouga looked up at him curiously. 'What was I going to say?' Inuyasha thought as he lost himself in Kouga's brilliant blue eyes. **I may occupy the same mind but that doesn't mean I know what you were thinking.** The demon dog grumbled. 'Are you still upset?' **Be quiet human. Just find something to say before our mate starts worrying.**

"What is it mate?" Kouga asked as he looked up at Inuyasha curiously.

"Um..." Inuyasha looked away and gave his head a small shake. "Can we slow down a little?" He asked nervously not looking at Kouga.

Kouga reached up and gently turned Inuyasha to face him. "Is something wrong?" He asked looking into Inuyasha's eyes with concern written all over Kouga's face.

"No. No that's not it." Inuyasha said slightly shocked. **What do you think he would think idiot?** The demon said with a chuckle but before Inuyasha could say anything else there was the sound of feet hurrying towards them.

"Kouga!" A female voice called in alarm from outside of Kouga's cave. Kouga let out a sigh and not looking at Inuyasha headed to see what was going on. After some furious whispering Kouga came back with a serious look on his face. "Follow me."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked in alarm as he hurried to follow Kouga. Inuyasha gave a little wince at the pain he felt but quickly forgot about it as he noticed the whole cave was in an uproar. "Kouga...?"

"We have a visitor. Please promise me you will try to stay silent." Kouga said hurrying down the corridor with Inuyasha hot on his tail. As they got closer to the entrance the more nervous the demons seemed to be until they saw Kouga and Inuyasha. Once they saw them they relaxed noticeably. Inuyasha looked around wondering what could have set everyone on such high alarm. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said with a slight bow when he reached the entrance. Inuyasha bumped into him and almost fell over since he had been so lost in thought. Then he did a double take and saw Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked irritation obvious on his face causing a few wolves to gasp in shock.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha with a cold look. Kouga slightly panicked looked at Inuyasha. What was the half-demon doing? This was Lord Sesshomaru! "I apologize for his rudeness. What can I do for you?" Kouga said quickly sending a 'be quiet' look at Inuyasha.

"Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Sesshomaru said still looking at Inuyasha but speaking to Kouga. Kouga nodded and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him. He led the inu lord to his war room. Kouga turned to Inuyasha with a pleading look on his face for him to behave. Inuyasha just smirked and shrugged as he walked by him.

An awkward silence filled the room as the three looked at each other. "So you just gonna stand their with that prissy look on your face or are you going explain why you're here bothering everyone?" Inuyasha asked leaning against a wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted in shock and anger.

"Halfbreed." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at Inuyasha.

"If thats all you got to say then we're done. Unless you want me to take care of that other arm for you." Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk on his face. **You're upsetting our mate. He does not know about our relation to him.** The dog said in the back of Inuyasha's mind as it watched the other Inu demon in the room through Inuyasha's eyes.

"INUYASHA!" Kouga yelled running over to him fury obvious on his face.

"As uncouth as always halfbreed." Sesshomaru said with a now bored look on his face. **I wanna rip his throat out. That should take him down a peg or two.** The demon said with a laugh as its focus returned to Sesshomaru.

"At least I don't ..." The rest of whatever Inuyasha was going to say got cut off as Kouga slapped his hand over the half-demons mouth silencing him. Inuyasha glared at Kouga not noticing how furious Kouga was.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said in slight amusement as he watched Inuyasha promptly bite Kouga's hand in order for him to release his mouth. "As for why I'm here." Sesshomaru said looking Inuyasha over slowly ignoring Kouga for the moment. "I heard what happened and felt it my duty to make sure you weren't dead by anyone else's hand besides my own."

Kouga understandably now looked confused. How did these two know each other? Sesshomaru was a lord and Inuyasha a wandering half-demon. "As you can see I'm not dead." Inuyasha said then looked at the confused wolf in front of him and chuckled deciding to throw his mate a bone. "This prissy block of ice is my brother."

"_Half_-brother." Sesshomaru said stressing the first part.

Kouga stood dumbstruck as he looked at the two. Now that he thought about it the two looked like they couldn't be anything besides siblings. How had he failed to notice the similarities before?

"Is that all you wanted?" Inuyasha asked turning from the amusing sight of Kouga being dumbstruck.

"There is one other thing." Sesshomaru said looking between the two before settling his eyes on his brother. "When did you develop an interest in men?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru for a moment in shock. He had not expected that. "I don't know what your talking about." He said gruffly. Sesshomaru merely stared at the half-demon causing him to twitch. Sesshomaru learned long ago that if he just waiting Inuyasha would cave and tell him everything. "It's a really long story." Inuyasha said wincing.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. "I will be back." Sesshomaru said turning and leaving without another word.

"Prick." Inuyasha growled to himself. It took a moment before Inuyasha noticed Kouga was staring at him. "What?"

"You're … Sesshomaru's … _brother_?" Kouga said slowly.

"Technically half-brother." Inuyasha corrected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kouga fumed. "Your brother is _THE_ Lord Sesshomaru. The most feared demon in the land. How did you not think this was important for me to know?" Kouga demanded. "I thought for sure you were going to get yourself killed with how you spoke to him! I've seen him kill for lesser insults." Kouga suddenly felt the strength drain from him as he let his body fall into one of the chairs in the room.

"I don't exactly find pride in the fact that I'm related to that bastard." Inuyasha said with a grumble.

"Anything else I need to know? Do you have a kid or something running around?" Kouga asked sarcastically as he tried to let his stress drain from his body.

"Nope. Sesshomaru's the only family I have." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Kouga sighed feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you all have it lol<em>

_Give Kouga a little heart attack there but all good ;)_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	8. The eighth moment desperation

_**Chapter 8: The eighth moment desperation**_

'It's official he's avoiding me.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a sigh as he sat in his newly found favorite spot. **_Don't jump to conclusions. It is a very busy time in the den right now with winter coming soon._** The dog demon growled. His human side had been freaking out for the past two weeks and it was driving him insane. 'I don't care how busy it is around here that's no excuse for flat out avoiding me for the past few weeks!' Inuyasha whined in his head. 'I know what I said but he never let me explain myself.' Kouga was never in a room with him long enough for Inuyasha to even attempt to broach the subject.

* * *

><p>Kouga let out a sigh. 'He's out on that rock again.' <strong><em>Go to him!<em>** Kouga's inner wolf demanded irritably. 'He wanted room and until he says otherwise I'm not going to push him.' He thought in response. **_You have been avoiding him and WE need our mate! Our mate needs us in return._** The wolf growled viscously in Kouga's head.

Kouga gave a mental growl and did his best to block out the voice. After the encounter with Lord Sesshomaru Kouga had started to avoid Inuyasha when he could. His mate had wanted space so even though it hurt him Kouga was giving it to him. "Inuyasha..." Kouga whispered longingly as he gave the half-demon a final look and turned to go back to his duties. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that winter was fast approaching. It gave Kouga a good reason for being away from his mate but also meant he couldn't make up with him even if he wanted to. Making sure the pack was ready for winter was a full time job. If Kouga wasn't overseeing the wood collecting he was helping on the hunts and if he wasn't doing that he was accompanying groups on trips to collect herbs and spices they might need.

To put it simply Kouga was exhausted and hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks. **_Can't sleep without our mate._** The wolf growled causing Kouga to growl back in irritation.

* * *

><p>"Kouga you need to take a break. You're running yourself into the ground." Ginta said with a worried look when he saw his friend give a large yawn. "Besides don't you have a new mate you should be spending your time with?" Ginta asked giving Kouga a weighty look.<p>

"Please don't even start." Kouga said with a sigh as he adjusted the large boar he was carrying. He let out another sigh as he felt his body sluggishly follow his orders. He could only hope that Inuyasha figured out whatever he needed to before it was too late.

"I'm just worried for you is all." Ginta said as he leaned down to pick up another large piece of wood. Earlier in the day everyone had split into groups to gather supplies and while Kouga and Ginta had been looking for a wood they had smelled the boar. "Inuyasha doesn't seem to be doing well either..." Ginta said watching Kouga's face closely. He feared that his friend was regretting the mating but when he saw the emotions play across Kouga's face Ginta knew that wasn't the case. "Talk to him. It's obvious you both care for each other."

"When the pack is fully supplied I will. Until then he wanted some space and I'm giving it to him." Kouga said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

'Just don't wait too long my friend.' Ginta thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha let out yet another sigh.<p>

"Don't worry kit. Everything is fine." Inuyasha said ruffling the boy's hair. "How are you feeling today?" He asked trying to push away his bad mood and focus on the recovering boy.

"I'm doing better I might be well enough to get out of here tomorrow!" Shippo said happily.

"Now you know that is not what I said child." Akiko said coming into the room. "I said tomorrow you can go out for a little while but you still need your rest." She saw Shippo about to complain but cut him off. "You were still weak and this attack had you on deaths door. It takes time to heal. I promise you'll be up and running around before you know it." Akiko said with a reassuring smile. Shippo whimpered at the two adults but when neither budged he started pouting.

"Hey kid she's the healer. She knows what she's talking about." Inuyasha said ruffling the kit's hair.

"Inuyasha I'd like to speak to you if I could." Akiko said after a while of the three sitting in silence. Inuyasha nodded and tucked the now yawning child in. The two walked out of the cave and after a few seconds Akiko breached the topic she had been wanting to speak to the half-demon about for the past few weeks. "I am worried about you and my son Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He should have expected this speech eventually. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Inuyasha." She said with a sigh. "It is not natural for new mates to have such a distance between them as you both seem to have. Normally new mates aren't found very far from each others side for weeks afterward, but I don't think I've seen you both even in the same room more then four times since then. You can understand why I'd be concerned?" She paused and looked over at the obviously sad half-demon. "Inuyasha" She paused and waited for him to look up at her. "You are a part of my family now and I just want the best for my family. You know we all care for you right?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute and nodded. When he looked at her he saw something he hadn't seen in anyone else since his mother died.

"Please speak to me. Maybe I can help...?" Akiko said hopefully. Inuyasha sighed but nodded and commenced to tell her everything. She listened in silence but as Inuyasha went on her face grew more concerned. "Inuyasha you need to speak with Kouga immediately. This is not good." Akiko bit her lip worriedly for a second as she contemplated something. "Inuyasha do you know why wolves only mate for love?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously wondering how this had anything to do with what he had just told her. "Humor me." She said and Inuyasha admitted that he didn't know why. "A wolf can't live without feeling loved. A wolf will die if they are a part of an unwanted mating. No they won't die immediately but they will slowly get weaker... it's not a pretty sight." She paused a moment and searched Inuyasha's face for a few minutes then sighed. "Inuyasha do you love my boy?"

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. How could she ask such a question? Of course he loved him why else would he be here and mated to him. Then Inuyasha paused and thought. 'Do I love him?' his demon side growled at the question. Flashes of the time Inuyasha had spent with Kouga sped threw his mind and he couldn't stop a small smile from making its way to his lips. "I think I do."

"Then speak with him please!" Akiko said with obvious worry in her voice. "I can't even imagine what he must be thinking right now."

'Fuck...' whispered through Inuyasha's mind as he hurried away from Akiko in search of Kouga. Both the human and demon were in complete agreement. They needed to find Kouga fast and fix this.

* * *

><p>"Kouga!" Ginta called out in surprise as Kouga collapsed. They had just exited the forest and were in sight of the dens when all of a sudden Kouga had collapsed face first. "Kouga are you alright? Kouga!" Ginta called desperately as he noticed Kouga had lost consciousness. The last thing Kouga's mind registered before loosing consciousness were the cries of his worried friend and a familiar voice call his name in shocked desperation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go another chapter! :D<em>

_Cliffy? I think so. *evil laugh*_

_God I am just sooo mean to Kouga it isn't even funny lol._

_I would like to apologize to everyone for my lack of updates lately. But do to some pesky *insert long colorful list of swears* people I've been a little too irritated to write. (For more on that check out my profile...)_

_I would like to thank everyone's patience though. I am still working on getting the rest of my stories updated, but sometimes it all comes down to the inspiration to write. *cry* Muse come back!_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this!_

_Please READ and REVIEW!_

_Until next time. Enjoy!_


	9. The ninth moment and a mates love

_**Chapter 9: The ninth moment and a mates love**_

When Inuyasha saw Kouga's lifeless form he felt his blood run cold as his legs pushed him faster towards his unconscious mate. "Kouga!" He yelled desperately and tore him from Ginta's grasp when he reached them. "Kouga! Can you hear me? Please respond! Kouga!" He called pleading for some type of response.

"He collapsed suddenly while we were on our way back." Ginta said worriedly as he looked at the distraught half-demon. Inuyasha didn't seem to even realize he was there as he scooped Kouga into his arms and ran towards the caves as fast as he could. On his way there he ran into Akiko and her legs collapsed underneath her at the sight of her unconscious son. As Inuyasha ran away from her she started crying because once someone reached this stage it was almost unheard of for them to pull out of it. Inuyasha's ears twitched backwards when they heard the crying but that was the only indication that he had heard her at all and it spurred him to run faster.

"Kouga please be alright." Inuyasha whispered softly as he nuzzled Kouga's head affectionately when he reached Kouga's cave and gently placed him on the bed. 'What do I do?' Inuyasha thought desperately as he looked down at his unconscious mate. _**Move over human. Look at what you've caused!**_ The dog demon growled as it pushed its way to the front to take control. Inuyasha whimpered softly but allowed the demon to take full control. "Mate." The demon whispered as it curled up protectively around Kouga and gently cradled his face. "Come back to me mate." Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled Kouga's face and neck. Inuyasha slowly started to pour his energy into Kouga's unconscious form.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku yelled as he rushed into Kouga's room. He had just heard the news that Kouga had collapsed and had immediately rushed to see his friend. The sight in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. The room was crackling with demon energy and in the middle of it was Inuyasha wrapped protectively around Kouga's unconscious form. When he heard Hakkaku enter Inuyasha turned crimson eyes on him and let out a threatening feral roar and pulled Kouga closer into himself. Hakkaku immediately rushed out of the room lest the enraged demon maul and rend him into small unrecognizable pieces.

"Nice going." Ginta said rolling his eyes at the now pale and shaking Hakkaku. Ginta sighed and pulled Hakkaku into his arms and after a few minutes the shaking demon calmed down.

"Will Kouga be alright in there with him?" Hakkaku asked warily looking back towards the mat that covered the entrance to Kouga's cave.

"There is no better place for him to be right now. Inuyasha will not harm his mate." Akiko said as she slowly made her way towards the two men. "Only Inuyasha can help Kouga now." Akiko whispered as she sat down across from the entrance to the cave in case she was needed for anything. Ginta and Hakkaku looked down at Akiko and sighed following her example. "Please be alright my son. Inuyasha save him please." Akiko whispered softly.

'Is he going to be alright?' Inuyasha asked hopefully from his little corner in his head. The demon paused and looked Kouga over slowly before answering. _**Do not worry human. We will not let our mate die.**_ The demon commenced to nuzzle Kouga and place affectionate licks and kisses on the slowly warming skin.  
>After an hour of pouring his energy into Kouga's unconscious body Inuyasha was pleased to notice that Kouga's body had regained its usual color and his heart beat had evened out. "Mate can you hear me?" He asked pleadingly as he rubbed the side of Kouga's face affectionately. When no answer was received he sighed and kissed Kouga lightly. "Do not leave me mate. We can not live without you. We love you." He said and gave Kouga's mate mark a loving kiss. A soft sigh escaped Kouga's lips and Inuyasha's ears swiveled forward and he smirked as he repeated the action. <em><strong>He will be just fine.<strong>_ The demon thought gleefully as it pulled Kouga even closer if that was possible.

Inuyasha let out a yawn. He had poured almost every drop of his energy into Kouga and as he felt his body slowly transform he knew he had done all he could. _**Keep our mate safe.**_ The demon said faintly as it was pulled into an unwilling slumber. 'I will ... this time.' Inuyasha thought in return as he regained control of his body. "I'm sorry Kouga." He whispered softly as he gazed down at his mate. "This whole mess is my fault. This was all just so new and so sudden that I wanted us to slow down … I didn't mean for this to happen. I am so sorry Kouga." Inuyasha said sadly as a tear escaped from his eye and dropped down onto Kouga's face. Soon more tears followed and Inuyasha was soon weeping as he held onto Kouga's body for dear life.

"Do not cry." Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he heard those words.

"Kouga!" He cried as he noticed Kouga's eyes open.

"Hey." Kouga said giving Inuyasha a small lopsided smile. "Stop crying." He said again reaching up to gently wipe away a stray tear. "How long was I out?" Kouga asked curiously as he noticed Inuyasha's appearance. "It can't be the night of the new moon already..." He said trailing off.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga questioningly then was shocked to notice that he was in his human form. When had that happened? "No. You have only been out for a few hours." Inuyasha said slowly as he tried to figure out why he was in this form. "I suppose he must have used up too much energy..." Inuyasha thought out loud. Kouga looked at him questioningly but Inuyasha shook his head. "Not important. How are you feeling?" He asked looking at Kouga with eyes full of love and concern.

"Not gonna lie. I kinda feel like crap." Kouga said with a weak laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening?" Inuyasha asked giving Kouga a serious and upset expression. "How could you stay quiet about such a thing? I almost had a heart attack when I saw you unconscious like that!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to get himself to calm down a little bit. When he was in this form he felt like he had no control over his rampaging emotions. "I thought I was going to loose you." Inuyasha said at last in a soft voice as another tear slid down his cheek.

Kouga sighed and pulled the now weeping human into his arms. Inuyasha snuggled into his chest and let himself break down and cling to his mate. "I'm sorry that I scared you." Kouga said as he slowly ran his hand over Inuyasha's silky smooth hair and down his back in a reassuring manner.

"Never do that to me again!" Inuyasha demanded between broken sobs. "Don't make me find out stuff this important from someone else! Just talk to me next time! Please!"

"I promise." Kouga said kissing the top of Inuyasha's head. "Sorry mate." He said as he breathed in Inuyasha's scent and he felt his body relax. How he had grown to love his mate's scent and how he had missed it. After a few minutes Inuyasha's body relaxed and Kouga chuckled softly as he noticed the human had fallen fast asleep. Kouga pulled his mate into a more comfortable position and held him tightly as he let himself fall into a restful sleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>So here you all go!<em>

_So I'd like to apologize for the mean little cliffy I left you all on in the last chapter, but every now and then almost all writers like to torture their readers with a mean little cliffy. I know I'm mean but oh well ;P At least I'm updating this quickly so you're not all hanging for ... too too long lol_

_I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_Please READ and REVIEW!_

_Lately I've been extremely disappointed in the lack of reviews I've been receiving from all of you. =/_

_I would like to thank everyone that does review and especially all of my repeat reviewers (I love you all dearly) but if the rest of you don't start reviewing I might just be forced to with hold chapters and no one wants that =/_

_If you enjoy this story please just leave a little review it means more then you know. Lately the lack of reviews has been making me feel like you wonderful people have lost interest in this story (who am I kidding not just this story all of my stories). :(_

_As always Until next time. Enjoy!_


	10. The tenth moment an old enemy

_**Chapter 10: The tenth moment an old enemy**_

"Come on puppy get up." Kouga said with a chuckle as he watched his mate curl up and cling to the furs coving him. "It's time to get up." In response Inuyasha just pulled the sheets closer to himself. "Alright if you don't want to get up I'll just have to come get you." He said with a wolfish grin before he tackled his sleeping mate and pulled the sheets off him causing a whimper to escape from Inuyasha. After a moment of trying to get the furs back Inuyasha curled up against Kouga and let out a content sigh. Kouga laughed in response before pulling his mate flush against himself. "Come on it's time to get up we have stuff we need to do today."

Inuyasha opened one eye sleepily and pouted. "I'm sleepy. You kept me up almost all night _again_." He said stressing the last word.

Kouga smiled down at him with a wolfish grin. "How could I let you sleep when I've got such a sexy mate next to me?" Kouga asked as he pulled Inuyasha closer to himself. Inuyasha flushed bright red at the comment and almost 'eeped' when he felt just how hard Kouga already was.

"Are you always horny?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Kouga merely smirked at him. "No." Inuyasha said quickly when he noticed the look in Kouga's eyes. That look meant that he was horny and there was no way Inuyasha was going to get away from him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he ghosted kisses down Inuyasha's neck and stopping at the mate mark and giving it a gentle suck. Inuyasha sighed at the touch then gasped and moaned as Kouga kept assaulting the spot. "If you're sure..." Kouga said giving the spot one final nip causing Inuyasha to gasp and let out a throaty moan before pulling back a little.

"You do not play fair." Inuyasha said around a pout as he pulled Kouga's mouth up to his.

"I know." Kouga said with a grin before capturing Inuyasha's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>"I think you broke my ass." Inuyasha whined from where he still lay on the bed. Kouga chuckled and came over to give his puppy a kiss. "No I seriously think you broke it this time." Inuyasha pouted.<p>

"I'll carry you around all day if you don't think you can walk." Kouga said with a smirk that caused Inuyasha to glare at him heatedly.

"Not even funny." Inuyasha growled. "What do we even need to do today that's so important?" He grumbled as he buried his face in the soft pillow.

"There have been reports of attacks near the western boarders of our land." Kouga said suddenly serious.

"That doesn't sound like something I need to go for..." Inuyasha said looking at Kouga.

"It sounds like Kagura." Kouga said and almost flinched when he saw Inuyasha's face shift between numerous emotions before stopping on a cold look. Kouga had never seen the look on the half-demon's face before and frankly he hoped he'd never see it again.

"Lets get going." Inuyasha said getting up from the bed.

"What about your broken ass?" Kouga asked trying to lighten the mood. Inuyasha looked over at him before shoving him causing Kouga to fall over onto the bed. Kouga looked up at his mate and laughed when he saw a playful light flicker in Inuyasha's eyes.

"If I were you I'd worry about your own ass." Inuyasha said before quickly dressing himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kouga asked as he watched his mate leave.

"You'll see." Inuyasha called back as he left.

"I do not like the sounds of that." Kouga whispered as he got up to follow Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"I don't smell anything." Inuyasha said after a few hours of searching. "This damage looks like her but I don't smell her anywhere." Kouga merely nodded. Ever since they had reached the border Inuyasha had been extremely tense like at any moment he would snap.<p>

"Inuyasha..." Kouga said softly as he put a hand on his mate's shoulder. Inuyasha looked at him curiously. When he caught the concern in Kouga's eyes he let out a sigh and nodded. _**Mate is worried.**_ The dog said causing Inuyasha to nod again and squeeze Kouga's hand reassuringly.

"Well well well look who it is." Both Inuyasha and Kouga froze and looked up when they heard that familiar voice. "Looks like puppy is still alive. What a shame." The voice purred causing both demons to glare up at her. "What nothing to say to me? How disappointing." She said with a pout.

"Kagura." Inuyasha said with a growl and heard the sound echoed in his head. _**Kill.**_ With that one word Inuyasha felt his demon side rise and take control which he easily relinquished. 'Make her pay for everything she's done' Inuyasha growled as he released control of his body to the demon. "Hope you're ready to meet your maker." The demon said with a growl as he bolted towards the ruby eyed wind demoness. She looked at him wide eyed in surprise but managed to avoid him.

"My my my looks like our little puppy here is angry." She said with a smirk as she saw the enraged demon twitch and glare at her. "It was actually a real shame with your friends you know. I had been looking forward to some sort of fight but they were just so easy to kill." She said with a disappointed sigh. "The little miko was actually an accident. I didn't think she'd die so easily." Inuyasha roared in anger and charged the woman again.

This pattern repeated its self a few times until Inuyasha managed to catch the woman and smirked as he held her neck in his grasp. "How does it feel to have your life in someone else's hands for a change?" He asked with a bloodthirsty expression.

"You are nothing." Kagura spat and gasped as Inuyasha squeezed tighter causing her throat to close so she couldn't get any more air.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he watched the woman futilely fight for air. In a last ditch effort Kagura swung her leg up as hard as she could and smirked when she heard the cry of pain that signaled she had hit her mark. As Inuyasha crumbled to the ground Kagura took a much needed breath of air. "There is nothing you can do to me that is worse then what Naraku has done..." Kagura whispered with a glare. She pulled the feather out of her hair but was stopped short when she suddenly got thrown to the ground and pinned in place.

"Where do you think your going?" Kouga asked with a growl as he bared his teeth at her. "Inuyasha you alright?" He asked as he quickly glanced over at his mate.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha growled from where he lay in pain. Kouga almost chuckled but was cut short when Kagura moved to try to hit him as well. "I wouldn't suggest you do that." Kouga said with a growl down at the pinned woman.

"You both should be thanking me." Kagura said as she glared daggers at the two. "Naraku ordered me to torture you all but I took pity on the humans and let them die quickly."

"That is not what I saw." Kouga growled down at her.

"I said I took pity on the humans Inuyasha isn't human and he just pisses me off." She said with a smirk before she cried out in sudden pain before falling limply back to the ground.

"Fucken bitch doesn't know when to shut up." Kouga growled as he wiped his bloody hand off. "Feeling any better mate?" Kouga asked as he walked over to Inuyasha.

"I'll survive." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up.

"Don't you always?" Kouga asked as he gave Inuyasha's hand a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha shrugged in response as he felt his demon side recede and his body transform. "Ready to go home?"

"Home sounds good." Inuyasha said as he squeezed Kouga's hand back.

* * *

><p><em>Well here's the next chapter.<em>

_I'd like to thank everyone who has left me reviews and has favorite/watched this story so far. I have decided that with this story and my story Innocents as a thank you to my dedicated readers I'm going to give out a prize! :D_

_In the (hopefully) near future I will be contacting via private message two people. One will be the person that has so far been the most dedicated reviewer and the other is the lucky 50th reviewer (100th for Innocents)! I will take and write a random one shot (possibly longer if I really like it) story idea of theirs and dedicate it to them. :)_

_ Not bad huh? ;)_

_So everyone review! :D_

_Mooooving on ..._

_I hope everyone liked this chapter. I like how the chapter starts but I don't know there's just something about the second half I'm not happy with =/_

_Oh well. Tell me what you all think :P_

_Please Read and Review (obviously)_

_Until next time. Enjoy!_


	11. The eleventh moment a little surprise

_**Chapter 11: The eleventh moment a little surprise**_

* * *

><p><em>So first I'd like to appologize for the long wait on updating. I've had a very crazy time lately and it's just STARTING to settle down ... sorta.<em>

_I plan on spending the rest of today and tommorrow working on all of my stories. So expect a lot of LONG overdue updates!_

* * *

><p>"Kouga lets stop for a moment." Inuyasha said turning to Kouga. "We aren't expected back at the caves immediately and I caught the scent of a hot spring a minute or two ago." They were on their way back from killing Kagura and Inuyasha needed to relax.<p>

"Sounds good to me." Kouga said nodding for Inuyasha to take the lead. After a few minutes of walking the two came upon a breath taking scene. The water was crystal clear and the rocks were pearly white. The area looked like something directly out of a master artists painting. Kouga watched silently as Inuyasha proceeded to undress. "Breathtaking..." He whispered causing Inuyasha to turn to him slightly with a curious expression on his face. "You are truly breathtaking my mate." Kouga said coming up behind Inuyasha and encircling his arms around him.

"Stop it..." Inuyasha said blushing madly. He still wasn't used to the idea of being seen as beautiful and he couldn't help blushing every time Kouga complimented his appearance.

"Why should I?" Kouga asked with a smirk as he nuzzled the side of Inuyasha's neck causing a breathy sigh to escape the naked man. "I've got the worlds most beautiful mate it would be a crime if I didn't appreciate it." Kouga chuckled as he saw the blush spread farther across his mate's face. He loved it when Inuyasha blushed. "You only look more beautiful when you blush mate." Kouga lowered his voice seductively and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "When you act like this it makes me want to just throw you to the ground and take you over and over again." Kouga nipped the furry appendage causing Inuyasha to let out a moan. Kouga was about to continue when the scent of Kagura drifted across his nose causing him to pull back. "Maybe we should get you clean. You reek with that bitches scent."

Inuyasha whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but grudgingly agreed. Kagura's scent continued to cling to him and his clothes. Inuyasha sighed realizing he'd have to fully wash his clothes as well to get the stench to fully dissipate.

Without a second glance at Kouga Inuyasha made his way for the hot springs and got in as he heard rustling behind him. A moment later a naked Kouga joined him. Inuyasha held back a weak protest as Kouga pulled him in between his legs and commenced to wash Inuyasha himself. He'd never admit it but Inuyasha enjoyed the attention Kouga gave him. Inuyasha slowly went into an almost trance like state as Kouga gently cleaned him and everywhere Kouga touched relaxed. By the time Kouga was done Inuyasha was a purring sleeping blob of jelly in Kouga's lap.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kouga whispered softly into the sleeping man's ear causing it to twitch in his direction slightly. After cleaning himself, as well as Kouga could with Inuyasha sleeping on his lap, Kouga leaned against the smooth rock wall of the spring with Inuyasha. Kouga slowly ran his hands threw Inuyasha's hair carefully teasing out the knots as he went. By the time Kouga was sure every single knot was gone Inuyasha was purring like a happy cat. "Time to go back my love." Kouga whispered as he nuzzled Inuyasha's temple. When he got nothing besides a slightly displeased grumble Kouga chuckled and lifted his sleeping mate and exited the hot spring. Kouga carefully sat down against the base of a large rock and arranged Inuyasha comfortably on his lap. "Even in your sleep you get your way." Kouga chuckled as a slight smile graced the sleeping man's lips. Slowly Kouga felt himself doze off as the heat of the sun dried him and his mate.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha let out a yawn as he slowly rubbed his eyes. 'Must have fallen asleep.' Inuyasha thought as he lifted his head from its warm pillow. After a moment Inuyasha recognized that his pillow was Kouga's chest and that they were both still naked. <em><strong>Our mate is so cute when he sleeps.<strong>_ The demon purred in Inuyasha's head. 'He is isn't he?' Inuyasha thought with a gentle smile. _**I wanna play with him.**_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment. When images of Kouga flustered and blushing crossed his mind Inuyasha blushed slightly. 'Alright you win.' Inuyasha thought with a sigh. 'You do not play fair for the record.' He mentally whispered as he loosened his control and allowed his demon side to take over. _**Never said I was.**_ The demon chuckled back.

Slowly Inuyasha felt his body transform into his full demon form. _**Time for some fun my mate.**_ The demon thought as he looked down at their mate and licked his lips.

Kouga let out a long moan and twitched hoping to feel that sudden burst of pleasure again. He heard a slight chuckle that he recognized as Inuyasha and felt it again causing him to let out another moan. 'Fuck that feels good...' Kouga thought groggily to himself. Slowly Kouga opened his eyes and froze as his mind fully snapped awake in an instance. "Inuyasha..." He said cautiously but with a slight warning undertone.

"I see you've finally woken up mate." Inuyasha said with a devilish grin. In that instant Inuyasha thrust his fingers again hitting that spot that caused the jolt of pleasure which had initially woken Kouga up. Kouga moaned uncontrollably and cursed mentally. "Enjoy that?" he asked as he continued to move his fingers and stretch his mate's virgin opening. Kouga growled in response.

"Inuyasha … stop … that..." Kouga said trying to sound forceful but his voice came out breathy. It was hard for him to think with Inuyasha hitting that spot over and over again while simultaneously expertly working his dick.

"Why?" Inuyasha purred looking down at the slightly panting full demon. "You're obviously enjoying this mate." He said giving Kouga's mate mark a not so gently love nip causing Kouga to gasp.

"Inuyasha... stop ..."

"Why protest when you know you enjoy this?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to work. He could almost feel Kouga's resolve slowly cracking. A few more minutes and Kouga would be his. "Allow me to do for you what you always do for me." Inuyasha purred as a blush made its way across Kouga's face. _**You're mine now mate.**_ "We are equals aren't we?" Inuyasha asked pulling back slightly and simultaneously ceased the movement of both his hands. Kouga twitched at the sudden stop and was unable to hold back a whimper for more. Inuyasha internally chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his mate before continuing his hands attack.

"Inu...yasha..." Kouga whispered between gasps.

"Roll over." Inuyasha growled seductively as he slowly removed his fingers from his mates now twitching opening. He reached over towards where Kouga's things lay and shuffled around for a moment. Inuyasha smirked when he found the now familiar container. Lately Kouga had started carrying around a small container of the oil they used just in case an instance like this arose. 'Bet he wasn't expecting this outcome when he packed.' Inuyasha laughed from where he watched in the back of his head. _**I suspect not.**_ The demon chuckled in response. Inuyasha poured a generous amount onto his fingers and thoroughly spread it onto his throbbing member with a grin.

Kouga jumped slightly when he felt Inuyasha settle behind him. Instantaneously his body tensed up nervously. Inuyasha noticed the change in his mate and commenced to sooth him. Once Inuyasha had Kouga panting again he positioned himself at his mates virgin hole.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked lovingly. Kouga gulped but nodded slightly. Inuyasha kissed Kouga's back lovingly before he started to ease his way into his mate for the first time. Inuyasha had to hold himself back from ramming into the tight hole in fear of hurting his mate. _**Fuck! Mate feels so good.**_ The demon growled in ecstasy. When he was buried to the hilt he paused to allow Kouga to adjust to the foreign intrusion. Inuyasha had done a thorough job of preparing his mate so it wouldn't hurt anymore than it had to. After a moment Kouga let out a sigh and pushed back experimentally. When Inuyasha saw nothing but a slight discomfort cross his mate's face he slowly started to move as he reached a hand around to simultaneously play with Kouga's neglected member.

Kouga let out a surprised gasp then a moan when Inuyasha found the spot he had been attacking earlier. Inuyasha smirked and adjusted himself so each thrust would repeatedly hit that spot. Soon Inuyasha was thrusting harder and faster into his mewling mate. "You feel amazing mate." Inuyasha growled as he continued to thrust into Kouga. By this point Kouga's mind couldn't form words as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Kouga groaned as he slowly sat up. The first thing he noticed was that the sun had set at some point and second that his ass hurt. Suddenly the events that had led to the pain came back to him causing Kouga to blush madly and suddenly look down at his still slumbering content mate. 'Oh he's so getting it for that.' Kouga growled playfully to himself. As he moved forward to pounce on his mate he stiffened from the pain in his rear. 'Ouch! Maybe later...' Kouga thought with a mental whimper as he gently rubbed his rear.<p>

"How are you?" Inuyasha asked shyly as he watched his mate rub his rear. Inuyasha had woken up a few moments before but had been worried when Kouga awoke.

"Alright I suppose." Kouga grumbled. "Does it always hurt this much after?" Kouga asked looking down at Inuyasha incredulously.

"Only the first time." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "I tried to be gentle but I suppose you can't fully avoid the pain." Inuyasha said nervously.

"You know you're in trouble later right?" Kouga asked playfully glowering at his mate. "As soon as I can move..." Kouga said collapsing back to the ground and pulling Inuyasha to himself. Inuyasha laughed lightheartedly and kissed his mate. He had been so worried that Kouga would be angry that he couldn't hold back the happy laughter that escaped him as they curled up to sleep again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<em>

_I have been dying to write a scene with Kouga and Inuyasha switched like this ever since I thought up the concept for this story! I will say this it did not turn out the way I had expected lol. I had so many ideas for how it would happen that I could go on for a while. Then this happened and I kinda like it. I was planning on going into more depth with the scene but am happy over all with how it came out. So I hope you all are also!_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	12. A note to the readers

**A note to the readers**

* * *

><p>I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay between chapters. I realize its been months (in some cases <strong>quite<strong> **a few** months) since I last updated. A lot has been going on from relationship problems, to job problems, to moving, all the way to my laptop breaking.

After way too long things are starting to settle down (I know this isn't the first time I've said this but this time for sure!). My laptop is also getting fixed and I should have it back within a few days. My muse is directly connected to my laptop. I've tried writing on other computers or even with a paper and pen. It's futile.

I know a lot of you are worried that I've stopped writing and that I've abandoned my stories. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I have every intention to update all of my ongoing stories as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your continued patience and support! I make no promises for when I'll have new chapters up because its impossible to control inspiration. My only promise is that I haven't abandoned any of my work and that I will be updating in the (hopefully) near future.

All my love

_**~Demon Chibi**_


	13. The twelfth moment a mate's shock

_**The twelfth moment and a mates shock**_

Inuyasha bolted upright from his sleep and ran for the bathroom. Kouga, who had been jostled from his sleep, watched Inuyasha's retreating back worriedly. After a second he heard the distinct sound of vomiting and hurried to his mate's side.

"Are you alright?" Kouga asked concerned as he helped pull Inuyasha's long hair out of his face. It was several more moments before Inuyasha was able to answer.

"I don't feel good." Inuyasha moaned weakly as he collapsed against Kouga. In one fluid motion Kouga swept Inuyasha into his arms and started for the exit of their room. "Kouga put me down." Inuyasha weakly protested.

"Mate you are not fine." Kouga said worry evident in his tone. "You are _never_ sick." With that Inuyasha shut up and let out a defeated sigh.

**He is right human... there is something out of the ordinary...** The dog demon commented obviously perplexed. 'You're not helping...' Inuyasha bit back at his demon side. **Our mate is worried let Akiko check us out.** With that Inuyasha had lost to both his mate and demon half.

It was still before sunrise so the cave was quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of Kouga's shuffling feet. Inuyasha couldn't help feeling uneasy in the silence. These halls were always bustling with wolves so to see it so dead was unnerving.

Kouga swept the mat covering for the healer's room aside with his foot before entering with Inuyasha. "Mother!" Kouga called as he headed for one of the beds made up specially for wounded.

"Kouga?" Akiko said letting out a yawn having obviously just woken as she came out of her herb storage room, where she had fallen asleep while working. Noticing the scene in front of her she snapped awake and quickly hurried to Inuyasha's side. "What is the problem?" She asked as she quickly scanned over Inuyasha for any obvious problems.

"He's sick." Kouga said worriedly as he brushed the bangs out of Inuyasha's face.

"I told him I was fine." Inuyasha said obviously exasperatedly.

"You woke up and ran to the bathroom and proceeded to puke your guts out." Kouga said with a sharp look. "You. Are. Not. Fine."

Akiko watched the exchange then heaved a sigh. "Kouga it may be nothing" Inuyasha gave him an 'I told you so look' but then she turned to him "Or it may be something Inuyasha." At the sour look on Inuyasha's face Kouga shot him a 'Ha!' look. "But it is better to be safe than sorry." She finished. Akiko shooed Kouga out of the room so she could examine Inuyasha thoroughly.

Kouga grumbled from where he sat outside the room. How dare she throw him out of the room where his mate was. While his mate could be dying for all he knew! That last thought shot Kouga to his feet and he was just about to force his way back into the room when Akiko moved the mat. "Mother!" Kouga said in surprise.

"You may come in now." Akiko said holding the doorway open so Kouga could enter. Immediately Kouga rushed to his mate's side and took his hand. Akiko couldn't hold back a smile as she watched her son and son-in-law interact.

"So whats wrong with him?" Kouga asked looking back up at her finally.

"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. While Akiko had been examining him she hadn't said a word beyond a few personal slightly embarrassing questions leaving him worried.

"Kouga take a seat." She gestured to the cushion next to where he stood. Worriedly the wolf did as instructed without releasing his mate's hand. "To start off Inuyasha is not sick." She said watching the relieved looks wash over the two men's faces. "But" She paused making sure she had both of their attentions. "Something has changed."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked already frustrated. "Just spit it out."

"Kouga." Inuyasha scolded gently.

"To be honest I never thought I'd be saying these words but Inuyasha you're with pup." Akiko said gently as she watched the words sink in for both of them.

"B-b-but how can that even be?" Inuyasha asked softly as his free hand flew to rest on his belly.

"Well you're both adults and from the sounds that come from your den nightly..." Akiko let her sentence drift off as she watched Inuyasha flush bright red and even Kouga look slightly embarrassed.

"What I mean is … Akiko … I'm a man..." Inuyasha said in flustered confusion.

"I don't understand." Akiko said looking to Kouga.

After a moment Kouga gave a mental face palm and turned to Inuyasha. "Before coming here you spent your entire lift with humans."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga in confusion. "I don't see the importance of that..."

"What?" Akiko said in surprise as she looked at Inuyasha in awe. How had he survived this long? "I suppose that would explain your question..." Akiko chuckled. "For humans only the female is capable of getting pregnant and carrying the child." Inuyasha nodded and waited for her to continue. "For demons that is not the case... especially for half demons." Inuyasha just watched her not believing what he was hearing. "It's not very common since male demon couples are so rare but it is possible for them to produce offspring." Akiko said in conclusion.

Kouga quickly dove for his mate. "Inuyasha!" Kouga cried in surprise.

"He's probably just fainted from the shock." Akiko said coming over and helping Kouga reposition his mate on the bed. After a quick check Akiko nodded to herself that the young boy was indeed alright. "Just let him rest. I'm sure this is quite the shock to him." As she went to leave the room she paused and turned to Kouga. "Congratulation... dad." She said with a smirk before leaving the room.

Kouga stared at the closed door with a goofy smile on his face. He was going to be a father. He was going to have pups.

* * *

><p><em>Well here you all go. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG overdue but here you go.<em>

_Short I know but this is all my little muse would give me._

_I'm not going to make any promises on when this is going to be updated hopefully soon but I'm done promising things especially when I can't keep them..._

_Anyway ..._

_So I hope you all enjoy this little chapter :D_

_Hopefully more soon._

_I love all of you and thank you for your continued support! It means the world! _

_Until next time enjoy!_


	14. The thirteenth moment a mates patience

Kouga let out a sigh as he collapsed into his favorite hot spring. It had only been three weeks since his mother had told them the news and Inuyasha's mood swings were driving him to the brink of insanity. Kouga chuckled as he remembered that day in the healer's chambers.

* * *

><p>Kouga took the damp cloth he had earlier soaked and dabbed Inuyasha's forehead. At the touch of the cool cloth Inuyasha started to stir. "Inu?" Kouga called softly. Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of Kougaq's voice. "Come on wake up."<p>

Slowly amber eyes opened and came into focus on the azure ones above him. "Kouga?" Came Inuyasha's disoriented voice.

"Hey mate." Kouga said stroking Inuyasha's cheak lovingly. "How you feeling?"

"Light headed." Inuyasha said softly. "What happened?"

"You received a bit of a shock and feinted." Kouga said carefully.

"Feint? Me?" Inuyasha said disbelief evident in his voice. "What the hell would cause me to feint?" Inuyasha scoffed. _**Hey dipshit you forgetting something?**_ The demon scoffed in obvious irritation. 'What crawled up your furry ass and died?' Inuyasha asked. _**This isn't how this was supposed to happen!**_ 'Um...' Inuyasha tried to interrupt his rambling/muttering/swearing demon side.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga called trying for the third time to get his mate's attention. _**Let him tell you.**_ The dog grumbled mid-rant.

"Yeah? What happened?" Inuyasha asked worried about what would send the demon into such an uncharacteristic frenzied tirade.

"How much do you remember?" Kouga asked gently.

"Well I remember waking up, puking my guts out, you freaking out, dragging me here, and thats where it gets fuzzy." Inuyasha finished suddenly getting concerned. "Kouga what did Akiko find?"

"Well.." Kouga paused trying to think up a gentle way to put this that wouldn't send his mate back into dreamland.

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha snarled quickly growing angry by the secretiveness. He hated being out of the loop especially when it concerned him.

"Alright." Kouga said with a sigh and took Inuyasha's hands in his own. "We're having pups." Kouga said as he intently watched the information sink in for the second time.

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked. _**Don't say that's impossible. Not again. Cause it is.**_ The dog growled stopping Inuyasha's next words. _**Long story. Short version Sesshomaru left out a few very important facts.**_

"So... how are you?" Kouga asked nervously.

"Alright I guess." Inuyasha said one hand resting on his stomach. "Puppies..."

"Yeah."

"Puppies."

"Yeah."

"We're having puppies!" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Kouga said returning his mate's grin as he wrapped his arms around him. 'Puppies' he thought happily.

_**Yes, yes, yes. Puppies.**_ The dog grumbled. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?!' Inuyasha growled. The dog had been growling and bitching this whole time. _**This is not how this is supposed to work!**_ The dog growled more annoyed than angry. _**We were supposed to get some female pregnant, but then we found Kouga. So children were out. I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO END UP THE PREGNANT BITCH!**_ The dog roared indignantly. 'Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? I'm trying to be happy. When you chose Kouga I thought I'd never be a father but now I'll get the chance. Why aren't you happy too?' Inuyasha asked hurt and confused. The dog just growled in response and fell silent. Inuyasha let out a sigh as his head grew silent and he felt his demon half withdraw to the far corner of his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked noticing the play of emotions that danced across his mate's face.

"Just arguing with myself." Inuyasha shrugged. He ignored the curious look on his mate's face. Kouga didn't know about Inuyasha's conversations with his demon half. Honestly he should probably tell Kouga but he had no clue if it was normal or not and didn't want to worry Kouga if it wasn't.

"Bed?" Kouga offered picking Inuyasha up as a yawn escaped his mouth. He nodded too tired to argue to the treatment even as they walked threw the now lively halls. Inuyasha fell asleep in his mates arms thinking of puppies...

* * *

><p>Kouga shook his head at the memory. Since then Inuyasha had quickly turned into a moody hormonal nightmare. 'I can't wait for this to be over.' he sighed to himself. Akiko had assured Kouga repeatedly after Inuyasha's first examination that it was progressing at the speed of a normal demon pregnancy which was thankfully extremely short. It wouldn't be like humans nine month craziness.<p>

'I could not handle nine months of that.' He groaned remembering his mates latest mood swing.

* * *

><p>"Kouga! Kouga!" Kouga's head shot up at the sound of his name. A young wolf had just burst into his war room where Kouga had been pouring over some charts.<p>

"What's wrong?" He instantly demanded. Kouga cringed at the frantic face of Kyo once he noticed who had burst in while he was working. He had personally selected Kyo to attend to Inuyasha's every need when he couldn't be there. The young wolf had a rather bad looking scratch across his right cheek. "Did Inuyasha do that?" Kouga sighed recognizing the claw mark by now.

"It was my fault..." Kyo trailed off. Kyo was a young timid wolf barely old enough to be considered a man by pack standards. Though had proven his loyalty to Kouga in the past and had an amazing ability to subdue the pregnant females of the clan. Kouga had hopes that Kyo would start training with his mother soon to learn the arts of healing.

"What happened?" Kouga sighed.

"Inuyasha asked for some deer meat so I ran to retreave some from the store room but since deer was rare this season we didn't have any left. I tried bringing him some rabbit as a substitute. How stupid of me to think rabbit could sooth the desire for deer." Kyo said looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"You did nothing wrong. Go get yourself cleaned up I'll deal with my mate." Kouga sighed placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder in apology.

Once he reached his doorway Kouga steeled himself for what might await him. What greeted him when he entered was the sight of a destroyed room, for the twenty-second time this week, and a sobbing mate.

"Inuyasha." He called soothingly. He had learned not to surprise a hormonal Inuyasha. Kouga had had the claw marks to prove it. "Honey calm down."

"Kouga!" The boy cried as he flung himself into his mate's arms. "I hurt Kyo!" He sobbed as he clung to Kouga. "All I wanted was some deer is that so bad? I didn't mean to hurt him."

Kouga let out a sigh. "I know you didn't my love and so does Kyo." He said soothingly as he rubbed his sobbing mate's back. "Now listen to me. There is no deer meat. Remember how few we found?" He asked patiently as he waited for the nod that eventually came. "Winters almost over so our supply is running low and we haven't had deer for well over a month."

"Can't you just go hunt one down?" Inuyasha asked tears still in his eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Well why not?!" He demanded ripping himself away from Kouga. "You did this to me is it so much to ask for a little meat to help nourish the growing pups?!" Inuyasha growled obviously on the verge of drawing blood for the second time that day.

"Inuyasha all the deer have left. You know that. They can't handle winter near the mountains. Not our winters." Kouga said trying to talk reason into his irrational mate. After a moment Inuyasha collapsed into the chair behind him.

"I need to apologize to Kyo." He sighed picking up a piece of the rabbit that had somehow survived his rampage. "This is yummy!" Inuyasha beamed as he popped another piece into his mouth. Kouga sighed.

* * *

><p>'I should get back Inuyasha has probably gone on another rampage by now.' Kouga sighed pulling himself from the relaxing water. He dressed and soon enough was back on his way to the caves.<p>

* * *

><p>'Okay we need to talk.' Inuyasha thought as he lay on his bed and waited for Kouga's return. <em><strong>What do you want?<strong>_ The dog grumbled back sounding more subdued than Inuyasha had ever heard. 'You've been silent ever since we heard the news. I'm going crazy without your constant nagging. Mix in these mood swings and ugh I have no clue how Kouga hasn't killed me yet.' Inuyasha whined. The dog demon chuckled. _**Never thought I'd hear that from you.**_ 'Are you still angry about this whole thing?' Inuyasha sighed. _**Yes...No...Not really...**_ The demon said with a sigh. _**It was just a shock. It is a good thing but well you know how I react to shock...**_ A few scenes of destroyed villages came to mind causing Inuyasha to give a nervous chuckle. 'So why have you been so quiet? I've been lonely without your never ending two sense.' Inuyasha admitted. _**To be completely honest shame and embarrassment.**_ The dog gave a giant sigh and Inuyasha could imagine the dog sitting nervously with its head bowed in shame. _**This is something that we should be happy about but all I did was freak out and berate you. I'm sorry.**_ Inuyasha let a small smile reach his lips. 'Just don't go all silent on me again like that and I'll let this go. You have no idea how bad these mood swings have been effecting me.' He groaned. _**Yeah … sorry about that … my fault.**_ The dog chuckled nervously. 'What do you mean?' Inuyasha demanded. _**Well … you know how emotional you normally get on your human nights?**_ The dog paused a moment for Inuyasha to respond. 'Yeeeeeees...' _**Well I kinda dove so far back into you that a lot of my energy came with me. To put it bluntly you've been a human in a half-demon's body for the last little bit.**_ Inuyasha started swearing up a storm at the dog. 'You mean that all this time I could have been fucking normal!' _**Not entirely.**_ The demon coughed. _**You'd still have some of the effects but … yeah a bit … actually a lot better.**_ 'You realize if I could beat you to a pulp I would right?' Inuyasha growled. _**Yeah... I know.**_ The dog responded with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so here's another chapter. A loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot quicker than the last one! Yay! Last night my muse came up and bit me as hard as it could around 11pm and I just started writing... on paper. Something I neeeeeeeevvveeeeeeeeeeer do (love to but never can get inspired if I don't have keys under my fingers) so that should indicate how hard she bit *rubs bite*<em>

_Anyway so tada! :D_

_Okay so I wanted to address something I meant to address last chapter but was so eager to get the chapter out that I spaced._

_*Clears throat*_

_MPreg._

_I know a lot of you like it and a lot of you don't. Next to the Kikyo VS Kagome battle its one of the most Loved/Hated things I've come across on here. A lot of you love reading it. On the flip side a lot of you hate reading about it._

_I spent a long long long long long time thinking about whether I was going to include MPreg in this story or not. I know that I must have upset a lot of you with my decision to include it (while making a lot of you happy). Honestly I had decided against it (like 90%) until I started writing the last chapter. It felt like it fit. So again I'm sorry if I upset some of you out there. Over the past week or so a clear(ish) idea of where I want this story to go has been forming._

_I'm not sure how soon my next update will be. I'm facing a decision that will effect the direction of the story greatly and don't want to rush the decision. Which ever decision I make I know how I want the story to proceed from there so hopefully once I decide I'll be updating again quickly._

_In the meantime please Read and Review._

_If you haven't yet check out my other stories for more of our favorite half demon._


	15. The fourteenth moment a child's fear

_**Chapter 14: The fourteenth moment a child's fear**_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha let out a sigh. Ever since he'd made up with his other half his moodiness had, thankfully, returned to its normal level. He stretched out on a rock and enjoyed the sun. It finally looked like spring was coming. For the first time in months everyone was outside playing. Inuyasha watched Shippo play with some of the other pups and laughed as they wrestled and rolled around. In the past few months Shippo had seemed to merge seamlessly into the pack. If he didn't know otherwise Inuyasha would almost have to assume Shippo had been in the pack his whole life.<p>

"He's really adjusted well to being here." Akiko said mirroring Inuyasha's own thoughts as she made herself comfortable next to him.

"He has." Inuyasha said contently but sad at the loss. Since the announcement of the pups Shippo had seemed to distance himself from Inuyasha.

"You know he still loves you." Akiko said noticing the badly concealed sadness in his eyes. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this because he made me promise I wouldn't, but Shippo is scared you'll forget him when the pups are born. That's probably why he has been so distant. I tried to assure him that wasn't the case but the poor boy is convinced and as stubborn as you." Akiko shook her head helplessly.

"That's ridiculous!" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock. How could the kit think such a crazy ass thing? _**He is ours. Kit or pup it doesn't matter Shippo is ours.**_ The demon growled possessively. 'I don't think I could have said it better myself. We need to speak to him.' Inuyasha thought with a sigh. Inuyasha stood to walk over to the playing child but Akiko raised a hand to stop him.

"Let them play. Shippo is having fun and the mothers will come to retrieve their pups for naps soon." Akiko said watching Shippo play with a soft smile. Inuyasha sighed but nodded. It was nice to see the young boy run around and play.

An hour later just as Akiko had said the young pup's mothers came to retrieve them for naps. They all said bye to Shippo as they were carried back into the caves. Shippo waved then when they were out of sight gave a sad sigh. Inuyasha stood up and approached him.

"Shippo." Inuyasha called his attention. The boy looked up surprised. "Come here." He motioned for Shippo to jump up on his shoulder like he used to. Shippo hesitated but did as he was told. Inuyasha ran off into the woods away from prying ears as Shippo clung to the half-demon's neck for dear life. After a few minutes they came to a stop under a large tree that always reminded Shippo a lot of the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to by Kikyo. For some reason beyond his understanding Inuyasha liked to come here sometimes.

"What's up?" Shippo asked tentatively when they stopped.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard." Inuyasha said picking the boy off his shoulder and placing him on a large root. He knelt down to eye level with the boy.

"What?" Shippo squeaked.

"You've been distant lately." Inuyasha paused giving Shippo a chance to speak but the little boy just fidgeted. "Are you worried the new pups will replace you?" Inuyasha asked disbelief evident in his voice.

"No." Shippo said immediately but Inuyasha just watched him kind of like how Sesshomaru always used to do to him when he knew Inuyasha was lying. After a few moments Shippo let out a sigh. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Why would you think that? No one could ever replace you." Inuyasha said giving the boy's head a pat.

"But the other kids said that since I'm not really yours you'd forget all about me when the puppies were born!" Shippo said with tears filling his eyes. "They said they'd seen it happen before. I don't want Inuyasha to forget about me."

"Oh Shippo..." Inuyasha said softly as he pulled the young kit into a hug. "I could never forget or replace you. You are a very very _very _important part of my family." He pulled the kit back a bit to give him a very Inuyasha-ish grin. "Besides the pups are gonna need their big brother."

Shippo stared at Inuyasha wide eyed in disbelief. "Do you mean it?" He asked softly unable to believe it but desperate to.

"Of course I do. You should know this by now." Inuyasha said pulling him into another hug as Shippo started to cry happily. Once the tears had stopped Shippo pulled back and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"I love you Inuyasha." He said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled and wiped away the tears from the young kits face. They remained under the tree and talked. It felt like it had been months since they'd last talked and thinking back Inuyasha realized it had been. So much had been happening in Shippo's young life that Inuyasha didn't know about. Before they knew it the sun started to set and Shippo let out a yawn.

"Come on squirt lets head back." Inuyasha said picking up Shippo. He nodded and let out another large yawn. Letting out a laugh at how suddenly tired the young boy was Inuyasha headed back towards home.

* * *

><p>Once Shippo was tucked away in his bed asleep Inuyasha headed in search of his mate. He quickly found him speaking with Ginta and Hakkaku. Upon seeing him Kouga smiled then pulled him into a warm hug.<p>

"I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?" Kouga asked giving Inuyasha his undivided attention.

"I have been spending time with Shippo." Inuyasha said causing Kouga to smile. "I want to speak to you in private." He said then turned to Kouga's two best friends. "Sorry to pull him away from you both." The two just smiled and shooed the two away.

After the pelt to their room had closed Kouga looked at his mate questioningly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha told Kouga everything that had happened that day. He started at speaking to Akiko and continued all the way to him going to find Kouga. "I just can't believe Shippo would think such a thing." Inuyasha said letting out a sigh.

Kouga nodded. He had noticed Shippo's strange behavior but hadn't thought anything of it. Inuyasha let out a nervous sigh. "So I wanted to talk to you about officially adopting Shippo."

Kouga looked at him dumbly. "What do you mean? He's already been adopted into the pack."

_**Our mate is an idiot.**_ The dog said as Inuyasha wanted facepalm at his mate's obliviousness. "No not into the pack. I mean us. I mean us officially adopting him as ours." Inuyasha spelled it out. "I have thought of him as mine since you brought us here. I didn't realize until now that he didn't understand that. I don't want him to ever have to doubt it again. Please Kouga?" Inuyasha asked looking at his mate with the best puppy eyes he could manage.

"You don't have to beg my love." Kouga said placing a soft kiss on Inuyasha's temple. "I have thought of him as ours as well and if you'd like to make it official we can do that."

Inuyasha looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

_**Stop acting like a girl.**_ The dog chuckled pleased. 'Shut up.' Inuyasha responded not letting the jab get to him. He was too happy at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>So TADA! The loooooooooooong awaited next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.<em>

_What's going to happen next?!_

_..._

_Honestly your guess is probably as good as mine ;P_

_So on a serious note I would like to thank everyone deep deep deep deep deeeeeeeeeply for all your continued support. If it hadn't been for all of you I probably would have stopped working on these stories after chapter 1. So all of this is all thanks to all of you!_

_If you all enjoyed this please leave a **review** or hey even if you hated it tell me! Tell me what you all want to see happen (believe it or not I do actually sometimes get inspiration from reviews). _

_..._

_Okay ... too much caffeine and sugar. ... I think I'm just gonna go back to writing. Anyway ... I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time!_

_~Demon Chibi_


End file.
